When I Found You - Vampire Diaries
by EnglishRoseKB
Summary: Damon has always been a lonely cold-hearted vampire but once he finds Elena, everything for him changes. Even though Elena is a mortal Damon finds it hard to dispose of her. Now he's found her, will he ever be able to let her go?
1. Chapter 1

It's a dark night and it's silent, no one is about. No one except for the two vampires luring down town in the pitch black dark, on their way to an apartment. The first vampire, Damon, was the one to give the second a look of warning. His thick, baffled, black hair seeped wildly over his eyes messily. The other vampire, Stefan, considered his warning look, his brown hair blowing silently in the cool wind of the night. Damon pointed ahead of them where they came face to face with a large looking front door. They had found the apartment they was looking for but the vampires thought best to go round the back door, knowing they weren't really being expected...nor were they invited. Damon was the first to carefully push the back door open, hoping it was unlocked. Luckily it was and the two of them quietly stepped inside. They stepped into what seemed like a kitchen, a very dark uninviting kitchen that certainly did not seem fit for anyone kind and caring. This kitchen looked dark and dirty, not happy in any form of way. Stefan caught Damon's glance and gave him a nod of confirmation as he made sure that the hallway ahead of the kitchen was clear. Stefan tip toed carefully down the hallway, hoping the master of the house would not hear the creaks in the floor boards as they walked around the large apartment. Damon struggled to keep up the tip toeing from behind him, unsure of what floor boards were the creaky ones. Stefan turned to a dark solid, wooden, black door on his right and made a careful attempted to turn the knob, hoping it will open easily without any hesitation or sound. The door was unfortunately locked which caused Stefan to hiss in frustration, "Shit." He hissed. Damon glassed down at the door knob where Stefan's fist clenched tightly around. "What's wrong?"

"It's locked." Stefan whispered, glancing up at him with a panicked look. Damon let out a tight breath and reached out to fully to the knob as quietly as he could. Stefan stepped aside, letting Damon try himself. "I'm gonna have to break it." Damon whispered. "You can't! He'll hear!" Stefan hissed, pushing his hand away from the door. "We've got to! There's no other choice." Stefan didn't answer him as he thought for a moment. "Look, the sooner we do it, the sooner we've got the chemical and we are out of here." Damon reasoned with him, "It will only be worse for us if we stay here arguing about it and wasting time." After a moment Stefan gave a slight nod and pulled away, letting Damon do the work. "Here it goes." Damon whispered. Then within seconds, his hand turned into a tight fist, clenching tightly around the door knob, breaking it from the wood of the door. He continued to bend the knob apart from the wood, separating the two components from each other. He succeeding in doing so he the door knob broke off in a rough grip ,as the lock on the other side clicked loose. Stefan stood beside him; squeezing his eyes shut in hope the door knob would not make too much noise. Luckily they stood on a carpeted area outside of the door so the knob only gave a slight bump once it hit the floor. Damon breathed in relief, as he pushed the door open carefully.

As it swung open, Stefan was the one to step in first as the door a slowly revealed its secret from inside. The room was almost as big as a hall, identical to a library but instead of shelves full of books it was shelves full of potions and chemicals. Damon grinned in success as he tip toed quietly over to the shelf on his left, reaching up to the fourth shelf. He reached out and his finger tips lightly brushed a big looking bottle, just a little bigger than his hand. The chemical inside it was a pure, luminous pink. Stefan stood behind him in the centre of the room, studying all the different chemicals on each shelf that surrounded the two of them. Damon quickly snuck the luminous pink chemical into his leather jacket pocket and hurriedly turned back to face Stefan. "Quick, we have to go." Stefan nodded and turned to the door which was now occupied by a tall figure. Stefan jumped in shock and flinched back. Damon remained still, staring the tell figure out curiously. Then without hesitation the tall figure stood into the room and switched on the light. Nicklaus. Damon swallowed hard. Nicklaus stood there, his dark brown here ruffled in a sexy sort of style with an amused grin spreaded across his face. "Oh, what do we have here?" Nicklaus remained stood there, studying the two vampires that stood before him. "Nicking potions now are we, Damon?" Nicklaus's eyes narrowed down at the luminous pink potion that poked out of Damon's jacket pocket. Doman glanced down at it for a moment, "We need it, Klaus'."

"Oh, really? What for?" Nicklaus folded his arms over his chest, angry at Damon's attempt of stealing his property. "It's Caroline, she's really sick. She needs it."

"Is she now?" Nicklaus eyed Damon curiously and swapped a suspicious glance with Stefan. "Please, Klaus'! She'll die if we-"

"Ok. How about this..." Nicklaus begins, "I let you take that chemical and in return you owe me a mortal." Stefan looks up at him in confusion then as Damon's face brightens up a little. "Wait, you mean...?" Stefan's words fail. "You want us to bring you a human?" Nicklaus nods, portraying an evil grin on his face. Damon considers it after a long thought and finally nods. "Ok. Deal." Stefan's eyes narrow at him, "What!? But-"

"Don't! Caroline needs it Stefan and I am in no position to let this slip." Damon gives him a stern look.

"But, we can't just hand over a mortal! We'll become visible! We can't let our guard down, Damo'!"

"I'll take my chances." Damon mutters in reply, zipping his jacket pocket up, sealing the chemical safely inside. Nicklaus shots Stefan an evil wink and steps aside, letting the two of them out. Damon steps out and turns to reach out to open the front door, Stefan follows from behind. As Stefan steps out Nicklaus grasps his shoulder in a rough grip, halting him in his tracks. "And if you don't bring me my mortal...you will find out what 'or else' means." Stefan pulls away from his rough grip and stumbles over to the, now open front door where Damon stands in the frame with a natural, cooled out smile. "Don't worry, Klaus' you will be satisfied whatever." Damon reassures him as Stefan steps outside to stand beside him. Nicklaus stands in the door frame, studying Damon carefully, his arms folded across his chest. "You better be speaking the truth Damon." He murmurs evilly. Damon silhouettes, trying an attempt to be funny, "Don't you worry, 'Master' I swear on my whole eight hundred years I speak the solemn truth." Then with that Damon and Stefan turned their back on him, walking out into the dark, cold streets of the deadly, pitch-black night. Nicklaus glared them evilly and stepped back as he slowly shut the front door on their two black figures that now became far away walking shadows in the distance.

Damon continued to walk as fast as he could down the cold, deserted streets. Stefan followed from behind him, feeling baffled by his made deal with Nicklaus. "You idiot, Damon. Now you're gonna get us all killed!" Damon rolled his eyes at him as he continued to stride silently down the street. "Oh, pop a pill, Stef'! It's not a big deal. Just one mortal."

"And then what? Risk another load discover us along our tracks!? I don't think so!"

"Oh, for fuck sake! It's just one mortal! It's not gonna go any further! You always have to assume the fucking worst!" Damon yelled in anger as he reached his black car, pulling his car keys out to unlock it. The car unlocked with a effective click as Damon pressed the button on his key. Damon went to step into the driver's seat but noticed Stefan was not walking around to sit in the passenger seat next to him. "What's wrong with you? Seen a ghost?" Stefan was looking off into the far distance, he looked very utterly disturbed by the horrible sight he saw. "What the fuck are you looking at Stef'?" Damon walked over to his side and followed where his eyes were narrowing at. Damon's joking expression fell into shock once he saw.

A fragile, pale girl with long brunette hair laid sprawled out in the middle of the road, her legs still and her face turned on its side. "What the fuck!" Damon gasped in fear as he sprinted into a fast run. Then within seconds Damon was at the girl's side. He threw his leather jacket off and laid it under her fragile head. Stefan unzipped his jacket pocket to pull the luminous pink chemical out so it would not be lost. "Cheers." Doman commented. "No problem." Stefan replied. "So, what the fuck is she doing here?"

"How should I fucking know!?" Damon snapped back as he turned her face up to study her facial features properly. "She's stone cold. We need to get her in the car." He added as he looked over her cold, fragile body. She wore a pink silky dress that came up above her knees, her wrists held bracelets on them and her feet had pink stilettos on. "Com'on, we got to pick her up and get her in the car." Stefan encouraged once he noticed Damon was just kneeling there, gazing down at her helpless body. Damon immediately snapped back into reality and scooped his arms from under her, taking her body into her arm. He crouched up effortlessly from the floor and held her tight against his chest. "Ok. Get my jacket for me, Stef'." Damon ordered as he carried the girl back to his car.

Once Damon reached the car with Stefan following behind him, he carefully opened the back door of the car and slipped the girl into the back seats. Damon tried to be as gentle with her as possible, carefully laying her stone cold body across the seats so she was laying flat out as he it was a bed. He pulled away and closed the car door and walked over to the driver's door. Stefan walked around the car with Doman's leather jacket and the chemical in his hands as he reached out for the front passenger door. Stefan climbed into the car next to him and handed him his leather jacket back and the chemical with Damon hide in the front lock-up draw of the car in front of Stefan. He clicked it shut so the chemical was concealed inside safely and turned the keys in the car engine, slowly pulling out of the curb and onto the road where they headed back home.


	2. Chapter 2

At midnight they returned at their own apartment. With a careful push Damon opened the front door, whilst holding the helpless girl in his arms. Stefan had offered to hold her but Damon had insisted that he took the matter into his own hands. Wendi stood in the hall way and rushed over to hold the front door open for them to pass through. Stefan gave Wendi a reassuring smile as they walked in. Wendi shot him a questioning expression and Stefan just rolled his eyes in response, this showed Wendi that it was clearly another one of Damon's actions being put on Stefan. Damon took long but silent strides into the front room, making his way to the long couch in the centre. He walked around and carefully laid the girl onto the couch just in front of the fire place. Wendi walked to Damon's side as Stefan hid the chemical in a glass cabinet across the other side of the front room. "Where did you find her?" Wendi asked, shocked out of her wits. Damon let out a tired sigh, "She was just lying in the middle of the road. We don't know what happened to her." Stefan walked around the couch at leaned against the arm of it, examining the girls face. "Either way, we plan to ask her when she wakes up...right?" Damon nods in approval, "Yes. Let her sleep for now." Stefan nods and steps away from the couch letting Damon push a cushion underneath her head to make her more comfortable. Stefan wondered for a moment when Damon last seemed this caring, which was years and years ago. Damon had never had to care for anyone or show any kindness. This struck Stefan as a little suspicion to see from him. Damon rushed over to the cupboard over at the side and pulled out a folded up quilt which he delicately laid over the girl's cold body.

"There. That should keep her warm."

"Turning soft are we, Damon?" Stefan whispered into her air. Damon could sense his thoughts and turned, grabbing his collar in a aggressive manner. "Just because I'm helping a girl out from dying in the cold does not mean I'm turning soft!" He growled. "I will never be soft! You hear? I will fucking rip you in two if you carry on." Wendi panicked and stood between the two of them, pushing Damon away him. "Calm down, Damon! Jeeze, what is wrong with you?" Damon swallowed and stepped away, brushing his hand through his hair. "Nothing. I just hate it when people think I'm fucking soft! I'm not! I'm a killer!"

"Why did you bring her here, Damon? When she wakes up, she's gonna ask questions. She'll know! Straight away, what we are!"

Damon gave a helpless shrug, "I'll think of something."

"Yeah and fast!" Wendi pushed.

Stefan stood behind Wendi, shooting Damon a angry glare. Then before anything else could be said, Stefan vanished in the blink of an eye out of the front room, leaving Wendi and Damon alone. Damon gave a long sigh and gave Wendi a serious look, "Where's Caroline?"

"In bed. She's asleep."

"Ok. Good."

"Did you get it? The potion?" Wendi hoped he did.

Damon gave a slow nod, "Yes, don't worry. We got it."

"Good."

"Klaus caught us..." Damon added at the last minute.

"WHAT!?"

"Wendi, chill! It's ok, he-"

"Oh, great...trust you two to-"

"Wendi! It's fine! Klaus was fine about it! We made a deal!" Damon reassured her. Wendi folded her arms over her chest with a scowling look on her face, "What kind of deal, Damon?"

"Let's just say, I owe him a mortal." Damon whispered in response.

"You've got to be joking."

"Nope. True talk, Wendi...true talk." He grinned, gazing down at the girl. For a moment, Damon considered to hand the girl over to him but the kind side of him reasoned with him. How could he hand over this cold helpless girl over to Klaus? She looked barely alive and her body had no warm form of temperature. How could he?

"I'm guessing, that girl...she is the mortal, I take it?" Wendi guessed.

"No." Damon replied simply.

"No? Damon. You've saved her now she'll find out what we are! The only solution is to hand her over to Klaus! We can't keep her!"

"We can. I'll just lie and say I'm on the look for one."

"Damon, you're insane! You can't seriously be thinking straight!?" Wendi hoped.

Damon shook his head, turning towards to watch the burning flames in the fire place. He didn't answer Wendi. He didn't know what to say. He knew she was right, if he wanted this to be easy he would just hand the girl over to Klaus but looking at her fragile helpless form, he couldn't believe he could be capable of such. Damon had killed many mortals and vampires but how could he do this? That would just be crawl, god knows what this girls had already been through. He was not up to make her state of future worse for her just by handing her over to the worse of many people! He had completely forbidden the thought. Wendi gave up trying to get through to him and stormed out and through the long hallway where Stefan had vanished down. Wendi returned to examining sick Caroline, hoping her temperature was at a fine standard, they were all begging for Caroline to hold on. Stefan had grown fond of Caroline and found it hard to choke his tears back as he stood over her as she laid in the bed. Wendi rushed into the room and jumped at Stefan's presence. "Oh my god, you scared me!"

"Sorry." He muttered in reply.

"No worries. How is she doing?"

"Not bad. She seems fine, I guess."

"We'll give her the potion tomorrow, yes?" Wendi confirmed. Stefan nodded in confirmation. The hours ticked by as Wendi and Stefan sat by Caroline's bedside, hoping she would soon wake.

_Blur...just a blur..._

_Flames...burning..._

_Vision is closing, light is extending..._

_Where...?_

_Where...?_

_Words fail...words cannot be compatible..._

_There's no description...but there's instinct..._

_She cannot be sure...her stomach is swirling..._

_Is it panic...?_

_Is it her home...?_

_Her eye lids are rising...the image before her is clearer..._

_Where? _

She wakes up with groggy words. "Wh...Where...?" Her words are glum and groggy, failing her sleepily. She turns her head, examining the room, trying to see passed her blurry vision. The room is a light and the curtains are drawn back, allowing all the windows around her provide sunlight. "It's ok." A voice speaks, a hand reaches out and rests on her shoulder, calming her panic that swirls around in her stomach. She glances up and a face stares back at her, smiling softly. "Who...?" She tries but she can barely think let alone form words. "I'm Damon." His smile widens and he helps her sit up. She rubs her forehead and readjusts her eyes, squeezing them shut tight and blinking a few times. "Where am I?"

"It's all fine, don't worry. You're in my...house." Damon struggled to explain, trying to sound as human as possible. "How did I get here?"

"Well, perhaps you could explain what you were doing, lying in the road?" Damon questioned, eyeing her curiously as he handed her a glass of water from the side table. "Was I?" She asked, confused. She swallowed at least several gulps of water from the glass and handed it back to him with a shaking hand. He nodded, a little concerned by her unawareness. "Don't you remember? You was lying in the road, in the middle of the night." Damon recapped the whole scene for her, hoping it would jog her memory. She gave it a long thought and then remembered, "Oh...yes. I was in the middle of an argument...I think."

"An argument? With who, may I ask?"

"A friend. Nothing really important. Just silly." She smirked to herself, shaking her head at the situation. Damon breathed calmly and sat down on the couch next to her body. "Was you attacked?" She immediately shook her head in horror, "No, no. I..."

"What?" He pushed, "You can say. You can tell me."

She shook her head, "No...I...I don't want to."

"What's your name?" He tried instead. At first the girl ignored his questioned but her eyes slowly looked up to lock with his. "Elena." She finally answered. He smiled widely at her, "Hello, Elena." He greeted coolly. His polite greeting made a slight giggle escape her lips. "Hello, Damon." She replied with a shy smile. Then in that second, that very second, Damon felt a spark. Something important between them. His heart slowly melted at how she pronounced each syllable of his name with such care. Elena noticed his surprised expression become visible and she bit her lip shyly, turning her head away. Before the conversation could escalate Wendi rushed in, "Is she-?" Damon snapped his head round, his eyes immediately meeting Wendi's. "I see she has woken up." Damon gave her a stiff nod, "Yes. Could you bring her some breakfast, please?" Wendi smiled over at Elena. "Sure." She turned on her heels and turned to her left where the kitchen was. "You don't need to do that." Elena spoke to Damon. Damon's eyes shot back round to her and for a split second Elena thought she saw a blazing red colour in them. Damon immediately shook it off, trying to hold it in. "No. I insist. I refuse to let you go without food." Elena smiled shyly up at him once again, shocked at his generosity. "Well, thank you."

"No problem."

"No, really, thank you for taking care of me and everything."

"Oh, really it's fine. I'm happy to help." He reassured her, smiling as his eyes shone with a million smiles to go with it.

"I feel like I know you." Elena whispers. Damon smirks and shots her a grin, "I've got that sort of face!" Then the pair of them burst out in laughter. Elena breathe, trying to catch her breath. "That's a first."

"What?"

"I haven't laughed like that in months."

"Why not?" Damon seemed baffled.

"Oh...just stupid...I've never really been able to see the funny sides of things...that's all."

"Oh. Well, I could teach you a few sarcastic lines to laugh at?"

She laughed at that, finding him easily amusing. "You're funny, I'll give you that!" She giggled uncontrollably. "Aren't I just!" Damon grinned charmingly, straightening his shirt collar in a humouring gesture. She grinned in response. Wendi walked in from behind the two of them from out of the kitchen and held a tray with a plate of jam on toast and a cup of hot chocolate. "Here ya go!" Wendi sung, placing the tray securely on Elena's lap. Damon smiled approvingly at Wendi, "Cheers, Wendi."  
"No worries." She replied to him, watching the girl begin to chew on the toast. Damon nodded towards Wendi, his eyes telling her to leave the two of them alone. Wendi obeyed his request and quickly vanished from the room. Damon watched Elena eat, happy to see her build her strength back up. As he gazed at her, admiring her beautiful long brunette locks drape over her shoulders. He couldn't help but notice how young she seemed to what he was. When he saw her lying helplessly in the middle of the road, she seemed much older somehow. He wasn't sure what he assumed but she was different, that was all he could say about her. "How old are you?" He asked her, eyeing her curiously. She swallowed the last piece of her first toast, "Seventeen." Damon didn't respond, he just shot her a kind smile.

"You?"

"Me?" He asked and she nodded. "twenty-three" He answered clearly. She smiled softly, "Cool." He smirked and shot her a quick wink, "Getting old!" She laughed and shook her head, "You're far from it. My grandmother, she's 96 and she's still hanging on!" That made Damon chuckle, if only she knew how old he REALLY was. In vamp years. In that moment he began to recap the whole eight hundred years of his existence. Oh boy, would he love to tell her.


	3. Chapter 3

Stefan stood round the corner of the living room, listening into Elena and Damon's conversation. Stefan was itching to go in and say something, anything because he was sure this girl was going to be Damon's distraction. Just when they had to find a cure for Caroline, Elena came along and ruined it all. Damon had to stay focused but all he could think about was this new girl, Elena. Stefan peered into the front room and immediately noticed how Damon looked at her. For a split second Damon caught a glimpse of Stefan watching the two of them and looked across the room to him. _What is it? _Damon asked him through his thoughts.

_We need to talk. _Stefan replied.

Damon nodded and turned back round to Elena who was now drinking down her cup of tea, Stefan listened in as Damon told her he wouldn't be a minute as he had to leave. Damon made his way out of the front room and shut the door behind him as he became face to face with Stefan. "What?" He muttered. Stefan sighed and began, "So, she's awake?"

"Yes."

"So, what do you plan to do with her now?"

"Nothing!" Damon snapped, defending Elena's ground. "Damon, we can't keep her, you know that. She needs to go. We saved her and that's it!" Stefan struggled to reason with him.

"We can't just chuck her out. She can barely stand up let alone fucking communicate!" Damon yelled in his face.

"Well, teach her how to walk to the fucking front door then!" Stefan snapped back and suddenly Damon grabbed him by the neck and slammed him against the wall, "She's fucking staying whether you give a shit or not!" Damon was strangling him aggressively, pressing him harder and harder against the wall. Stefan began to choke from the pressure of his hand that gripped around his neck.

After a long second Damon finally let go and Stefan collapsed down onto the carpeted floor, weakly. Damon watched him as he hunched over the floor, on his needs choking for oxygen. "Y-you..." Stefan choked, "You'll r-r-regret this, D-damon."

"I'd like to know when." Damon muttered, opening the door to the front door and slamming it shut behind him, leaving Stefan choking for air.

"Enjoyed that, did you?" Damon asked as he approached Elena.

"Yes. Very much, thank you." She replied with a satisfied smile as Damon carefully sat down beside her body. Elena reached out for the tray to take it bake to the kitchen but Damon suddenly gripped onto her wrist, stopping her. "Don't worry, Wendi will do that."

"Are you sure?" Elena ask, her eyebrows knotting together. Damon nodded in reassurance, "You're here to rest not work."

"Do you think you're capable of walking at the moment?" He added in question. Elena gave in a long second of thought, "I'm not sure but my legs are killing me."

"Ok. Just stay there and rest."

"No, wait. Will you help me stand? I want to stretch my legs. Try and walk."

He nodded and stood up to help her stand. He held his hand out to her which she gratefully took and he pulled her up on her feet. "Thanks." She breathed, as she gripped desperately onto his upper arms for support.

"No worries." He whispered and her breath hit his chest. A chill ran through his body, a feeling he had never felt before. Something about her made him feel worthy of showing kindness which was a very rare thing for him. He slowly begin to pull her forward, making her have to put one foot in front of the other in order to follow him. Her hands stayed gripped on his upper arms as he carefully repeated the pattern. He watched her legs move one in front of the other as they trembled madly beneath her shaking body. After her twelfth step she suddenly feel forward into his chest, he let out a gasp as he extended his arms immediately and caught her. She was breathing heavy as she remained in his warm arms which wrapped around her. "Sorry." She apologised. "It's ok."

"I understand." He added, slowly stroking her head. She felt a rush of comfort flow through her and she clung to him from the feeling.

"Would you like to take a shower or something?" He asked in a soft voice. She nodded with a shy smile, "Yes, please."

"I'll go run it for you."

"Ok." Damon helped her back down onto the sofa and walked calmly as he could, out of the front room as to be sure not to behave like the vamp he truly is. What would Elena say if she was to find out? The thought made him cringe as he ran upstairs and entered the bathroom. In slow movement, he turned the hot tap on, causing the shower to burst out with splinter of water, shredding down into the tub. He pulled the shower open so Elena could easily get in.

He ran back down stairs and walked casually back through the front room, across to where Elena sat on the couch. "Done."

"Thanks. Um, is an upstairs bathroom?" He nodded and thought about offering to carry her but the thought of being seen by Stefan or Wendi made him cringe. He wasn't that sort of person. "I'm sorry, I don't think I can do stairs..." she began. He spoke before she could add anything. "I'll carry you up." He spoke quickly and anxiously. His eyes were wild and wide as animals. Elena stared at him blankly for a long second and then eventually smiled. "Ok, then." She pushed the quilt off her and reached her arms out to him as he crouched down to her and slipped his arms under her body, rising her from the couch and pulling her tight against his chest. She released a tired sigh as he turned away from the couch, making his way out of the front room with her held tight in his arms. When he reached the stairs he felt his palm against his chest and for a second, his breath hitched at the contact. '_Jeeze, this feels intense', _He thought. He had never experience such feeling before.


	4. Chapter 4

Once Damon reached the top of the stairs, Elena assured him it was ok for him to put her down. He set her back down onto her feet, helping her steady herself and she began to slowly walk carefully into the bathroom, careful of stumbling on her way. The corner of Damon's lips curved up as he found his hands resting on her waste as he steadied her, it was unknown to him why he found himself so amused by where his hands were set but it felt new and amusing. Elena reached the bath tub and the water was already half way up the tub. Damon noticed her glance at the rising hot water and he pulled away from her, reaching out to turn the tap off. He dipped his hand to check if it wasn't too hot for her to step into. "There. Perfect temperature." He murmured, his eyes meeting hers. She stood there, looking up at him softly with a delicate smile. He returned the expression and turned to leave. "Thank you." She spoke as he reached out to close the door from behind him. "No problem." He answered, smiling to himself, his back to her as he quietly shut the door. Elena carefully stepped over to the door and quickly locked it as to not be disturbed.

While Elena got on with her bath Damon made his way back down the stairs where Wendi waited, tapping her foot anxiously on the floor. "What's wrong?" Damon asked, his eyebrows knotting together in concern as he reached the bottom of the stairs. Wendi's eyes met his and her expression was filled with extreme terror. Her mouth opened to reply but she was incapable of forming any words. "Wendi?" He pushed, stepping closer to her. Her eyes began to water and a tear slipped down her cheek. Damon's heart began to race like mad and his hands immediately flew to Wendi's shoulder, shaking her anxiously. "Wendi! What's wrong!?" Wendi's blood was burning and she didn't know whether to cry or scream in agony. "Wendi! Tell me! Please!" Damon begged, continuing to shake her by her shoulders. "Caroline." She chocked, holding back her tears. "Caroline!? What's wrong with her!? Tell me!"

"She's...she's..." She begins to sob hysterically. "She's dead."

"What!?" Damon exclaimed, stumbling away from Wendi, his hands falling away from her shoulders. "What are you on about!? When!? Why!?"

"She won't wake up...she...oh god!" Wendi began to sob harder, her hands covering her face. Damon breathed hard and suddenly raced past her, reaching for Caroline's room where she laid. Damon ran through the corridor and pushed Caroline's bed room door open with a huge bang. Stefan sat beside Caroline's still body, his hand holding hers and his head bowed. "Caroline!" Damon exclaimed, his body shaking and his stomach swirling like mad. Stefan slowly looked up at him, his eyes swollen from crying. "I'm sorry." Stefan chokes, looking away from Damon in shame. "But, she can't be! She needs the poison, where is it!?"

"It's no use, Damon!" Stefan sobbed, his hand squeezing Caroline's now cold one. "She's gone!" He cried out. Damon's eyes began to feel up and he immediately raced into the front room. He wasn't going to give up on her not yet. She was meant to be given the poison within 24 hours and it hadn't been that yet and already she was dead! She couldn't been, the poison had to be the solution. It had to work! Damon flew the cabinet cupboard open in the front room and pulled out the luminous pink chemical. He shot back within seconds into Caroline's room, immediately by Stefan's side, his vampire blood boiling in urgency. He reached over Caroline's still body, pushing the rim of the bottle to her lips. "Come on, Caroline...drink. Drink it, please." The pink liquid slowly seeped into his mouth, sliding in through her frozen lips. "Swallow. Come on, Caroline, swallow." Damon cooed, stroking her head in hope. Her throat eventually managed to choking swallows, allowing the liquid to slide into her food pip and into her body. Damon stood over her, his fists clenching in hope. Stefan grabbed the bottle from him, his hands shaking madly, "It won't change anything! It was all your fault from the start, anyway!"

"Don't." Damon squeezed his eyes shut, choking on his own tears. "Don't you dare, make this about me. Don't even think about it. It was Caroline's choice doing what she did, I was only there!"

"Yeah, as fucking always! Always there, always the cause!" Stefan yelled and raced out of the room, thinking he may be about to vomit from his upset. Damon sighed and began crying, unable to hold his tears back any longer. His tears fell gracefully down his pale white cheeks, his dark brown eyes burning in rage. "Please...Please, you've got to wake up, you've got to!" Damon pleaded, his eyes swelling up from hard sobs. "Please! I'll do anything! I'm begging you, Caroline. Don't leave us..." He sobbed over her, his eyes scrunching close. Caroline's body still wasn't reacting to the poison and Damon was losing his hope, his will to life. Wendi walked slowly into her room from behind him, her arms wrapped around her body.

"She is isn't she?" Wendi murmured.

Damon couldn't reply, his tongue incapable of forming words of response. Instead he just gave a slight shake to his head. Wendi groaned hysterically, covering her face with her trembling hands. Damon turned and stepped towards her, about to wrap his arms around her but she dashed away from him and ran down the corridor.

Damon sighed, rubbing the nape of his neck. Caroline remained still on the bed. Her chest was still and he could even feel her heart beat's silence. No beat. No running blood. He could feel her coldness in her veins, her life draining away from her soul. After a long moment just gazing down at her Damon turned and exit her room, shutting her bedroom door behind him. The door closed and he leaned his forehead against the cold brown wood, his brain racing madly. He wanted to fix all of this so badly but there was nothing else to be done, her body had given up, it had to be accepted. _Drip...drip...drip..._

Damon's ears perked in alarm, the sound of dripping water sounded from behind him. He breathed and pulled his forehead away from the wooden surface of the Caroline's bedroom door and peered over his shoulder to where the dripping was coming from behind him. Elena stood there in the middle of the corridor, just staring at him, her hands holding up a towel wrapped around her wet body. Her hair was wet from her bath, water dripping onto the ground from the ends of her hair. Her face was flushed from the hot water, her eyes a beautiful brown tone, her lips a soft welcoming pink. Damon turned to face her and tried to place a soft smile upon his sad expression but his mind was unable to trigger his action. "Hey." Is all he could manage. Elena just stared up at him, her towel clung to her wet body. "What's wrong?" She asked in a soft, delicate voice. He smiled softly at her, wiping his swollen eyes and stepped towards her. She remained still, her eyes never leaving his. "You should get dressed." He murmured, and looked down at the ground, afraid to look at her in the eyes. She glanced down at her wet body, the fabric of the towel sticking to her skin. "What's wrong?" She whispered, looking back up at him. He shook his head, shutting his eyes tight, trying hard to suppress his tears. "Nothing. I'm fine." He sniffled and suddenly walked around her, leaving her standing alone in the middle of the corridor. Her heart broke then and she didn't know why. Did she feel something for Damon? No. She hardly knew him. She dismissed the feeling and turned to get her clothes that lay on the side table where she had left them when she spotted Damon standing with his forehead against the door. As she reached out to take them a door creaked open and Elena peered over her shoulder. Wendi walked out of the front room, a new set of clothes in her hands. Wendi smiled at her kindly but Elena could tell all too well it was a fake expression, something was going on but no one was going to explain it to her. Wendi held the clothes out to her, "I was going to leave them on the side table but it seems you're already out." Elena smiled and took the new clothes. "Thank you."

"No problem." Wendi widened her smile but it only seemed even more forced.

"Um, can I ask...what's going on?"

"What do you mean?" Wendi asked even though she could guess what Elena meant. "Um...Damon...he was crying. Is everything ok?"

"Oh yeah. Fine, just something...don't worry. Everything is fine."

"Oh...ok then."

"I gotta go and tidy up upstairs. Stefan spilt a drink on his bed. Useless, he is!" She made a force laugh and patted Elena's shoulder as she walked past her, heading for the stairs. Elena smiled happily at her as she laughed fakely. Elena could tell Wendi was lying but her subconscious told her to keep it shut.

Damon sat down on the couch, his head in his hands. Stefan was right, it was his fault. Stefan loved Caroline with all his soul and Damon and shattered all of that. Stefan could never forgive him for this one, after the number of things Stefan and Damon had been through together, Stefan could not forgive him for this one. This was just taking his trouble making too far! Damon had always been known as the most devious type but he never meant for it to lead to anyone's death!

"Damon?" A soft voice asked from behind him. Damon looked up from his shaking hand and peered over his shoulder and there Elena stood in her new clothes Wendi had given her. She now wore a black vest top with a black see through button blouse over it and blue jeans. Her hair was drying now but still a bit damp. Damon admired her long brunette locks, noticing she had brushed it since he last saw her dripping wet in her towel. "Nice bath?" He asked and she nodded. He sighed and looked away, covering his face with his hands. "Damon, what's going on?"

"It's Caroline." He murmured.

"Who?"

"Caroline. My...friend. Wendi's best mate."

Elena walked around him and sat next to him on the couch. "What happened to her?"

"She's died."

"What do you mean, she's died?" Elena was so confused. Damon sighed and pulled his hands away from his face, looking Elena straight in the eyes. "I wish I could tell you..." Damon whispered. Elena smiled warmly, "You can." Damon shook his head, "No, you don't understand. I literally am not allowed to tell you."

"Why not?"

"Because then you'll know." He responded easily.

"Know what?"

"What I am." He muttered. Elena blinked in utter confusion. "I..I don't understand. What are you talking about?" With that Damon shot up from the couch and began ruffling his hands through his hair in frustration. "It's all my fault, Elena. If it wasn't for me, Caroline would still be alive!"

"Damon, calm down. Just tell me, I could help...maybe."

"No, you can't. There's nothing that could think this! Nothing!" He sobbed, covering his face with his hands. "I'm such a fucking idiot!" He growled to himself. Elena shot up from the couch and placed her hand upon his shoulder. "You can trust me, Damon." She spoke softly. He turned towards her, his eyes swollen red from hard sobs. "Look...I know you hardly know me and I barely know you but...if there's one thing you should know about me, it's that you can trust me." Elena added, smiling warmly up at him. Damon chest began to heave, why, he didn't know. But before he could understand what he was doing, his hand slowly reached up and began to caress her cheek. Elena's smile faded, worried of what his action was implying. She exhaled and placed her hand over his upon her cheek. He leaned down, his lips becoming only inches from hers. Elena's lips parted, her breath shaking with nerves.

"Damon?" A voice spoke in worry. Damon stepped away from Elena in alarm, his hand dropping away from her cheek. Wendi stood in the doorway of the front room, startled by what she had just seen nearly happen. She was horrified, how could Damon do this? On the verge of kissing an mortal and especially when Caroline had just died. Was he taking the piss? Wendi's rage flowed madly in her throat, her fists clenching in anger. Damon groaned in stress and dashed out of the front room, barging through Wendi on his way out.


	5. Chapter 5

Elena just stood in the middle of the front room, flustered from what had just happened. She felt a little embarrassed that Wendi had just witnessed their ALMOST kiss but she didn't understand why Wendi seemed to have a huge problem with it. For a moment it worried Elena if Wendi was Damon's girlfriend. She shook the thought off and forced herself back into reality. Damon wasn't right for her and she knew that. Wendi shot Elena a forceful smile, "Not to be rude, Elena. But, I think it's best you go."

"Oh, yeah...sure." Elena smiled and began making her way out of the front room, passing Wendi on her way. "Did you have anything with you?" Wendi asked as she passed her. Elena paused and shook her head, holding a soft smile. "Nope. I lost it on the way."

"Oh..."

"Don't worry, it was just a phone and like, twenty quid."

"Here. Take this." Wendi pulled out thirty pound out and held it out to her. Elena hesitated in taking it. "Oh, no, no! Please, I can't take your money."

"Why not?"

"Well, it's yours! I can't accept that, not after everything you've already done for me. No, really, I'll be fine." Elena turned to walk out of the front room but Wendi stepped in front of her, blocking her in. "Take it! You could at least use it to get a cab home." Wendi took Elena's hand into her's and shoved the money into her palm, closing her fingers over it. "Elena, just take it."

"But-"

"No, buts! Please, Elena. At least for a cab home!"

Elena sighed in defeat and finally excepted the money, slipping it into her back jean pocket. "Thank you." Wendi laughed and placed her hand on Elena's shoulder, "See, wasn't so hard, was it?" Elena smiled softly and Wendi showed her out. As Elena turned to leave their front porch she immediately whipped back round, her eyes urgent. "Oh, will you thank Damon for me?" She asked, her tone hiding a hint of hope somewhere along her question. Wendi smiled kindly and nodded in response, "Of course." Elena waved goodbye and slowly began to walk down the street. Wendi huffed and shut the front door as Elena disappeared off into the distance. Once Wendi locked the front door she raced down the corridor in full vampire speed, up the stairs straight towards Damon's bedroom. Once she was only three feet away she swung the door furiously open. Damon sat at the end of his double bed, his back hunched and his head in his hands. "What the hell do you think you were doing!?" Damon didn't look up at her when he answered, "I don't know anymore."

"Damon, Caroline has just died and there you are in the front room on the verge of kissing a mortal! What the hell is wrong with you!? Do you want to have us all killed!?" Wendi was waving her arms mid air in fury. Damon didn't respond so Wendi just kept on at him, pacing up and down his king size bedroom. "I mean, com'on Damon, we both know how attractive she looked but that does not mean you could plunge onto her like that!? Have you forgotten what an action of that kind could do to us all!?" Damon peered up at her, slowly withdrawing us hands around with his head. His face seemed worried, alarmed even. "Looked?" He asked. Wendi raised a eyebrows in confusion. "What?"

"Looked. You said, she 'looked' attractive." He explained, slowly sitting up on the bed, coming up from his hunched position. Wendi glanced around the room for a short second, a bit confused at his repetition of what she had just said. "Yeah? And?" Her eyes met his and his eyes were burning desperation and anger, maybe something else as well. Damon slowly stood up, his tall frame now towering over her. His eyes pierced furiously into her's. "You are talking pass tense." Wendi said nothing, she just kept staring at him. "You said, she 'looked'." He added. Then after a short second he stepped towards her. Wendi didn't move an inch as he began stepping closer and closer to her. "What do you mean, she 'looked'. Why are you speaking pass tense?" Wendi slowly began to realise what he meant and she looked down at the floor, afraid to answer. "Have you told her to leave?" He questioned. Wendi's hands began to entwine in each other, her fingers knotting scarcely. "You have, haven't you!" His voice suddenly raised a few steps from his original tone.

Wendi looked up at him then, on the verge of going ballistic herself. "Yes! Yes I did, actually!" She yelled in his face as he towered over his, his eyes burning with nothing but hatred and anger. "Why the fuck did you do that for!" He shouted. "She shouldn't have been here in the first place, Damon! Did you really think I was gonna let you get away with keeping her here for the next few days, waiting for someone to catch us out!?"

"It's got nothing to do with you!" He yelled back.

"It's got everything to do with me! I do half the work in this house, and there's you bringing half drunken humans! We could have been put down on the death threat!" She yelled loudly, poking her index finger into his chest, accusingly.

"I've gotta go and find her." He murmured, turning away from her and grabbing his leather jacket. Wendi stood in the middle of his room, shocked that all he could still think about was that human girl. What was so special about her? Wendi had never seen Damon like this before, she had never seen him grow so caring to someone other than himself. "What!?" She exclaimed in absolute shock. Damon turned to face her by his now open bedroom door, shrugging his leather jacket over his shoulder. "I didn't even say goodbye to her. She needed to stay here to recover and there's you chucking her out as soon as a spot of trouble comes along!"

"That's not the point! What is so special about her!? You can't stand to care for anyone apart from yourself! What's changed?"

Damon glared at her for a moment, "The fact that, she could have no idea where she is, the fact that, she could be wandering the streets all on her own, just waiting to get killed or lost and it's all your fucking fault!" He yelled, turning away and walking in high vampire speed down the corridor. Wendi followed him out, almost chasing him down the stairs. "That didn't answer my question, Damon! What's changed!?" Damon ignored her and reached the bottom of the stairs, only a few feet away from the front door. Wendi followed but before she could say anymore he was out of the front door within seconds, racing down the street. Wendi groaned and slammed the front door shut in frustration. "Give me strength..." She mumbled to herself as she pressed her back against the front door, slowly sinking to the floor. She was exhausted, totally exhausted with all of it and Damon wasn't helping, it was breaking Wendi's heart to find her best mate, Caroline, laying dead in her bed and there was not one thing she could do to bring her back to live. By the time came, not even the poisoned and work and that hurt Wendi even more. Stefan sat upstairs in his room, he had fell asleep on his bed after sobbing hard into his covers over Caroline. Caroline was his girlfriend and he had only just started going out with her, he'd became fond of her and in his eyes, Damon had ruined all of that for him. All of it.

Meanwhile, Damon raced down the street, his heart hammering madly. He hoped Elena wouldn't be too far by now or had already vanished home. If he lost her now, he would have no hope of tracking her down as he had no idea where she lived or what her number was, but also, nor did he have a clue why he even cared in the first place, like Wendi had questioned, "What's changed?" What had changed? The fact he felt that he might actually be starting to care for someone other than himself, that he might just be trying to save a girl from leaving his sight just because now he found her, he couldn't let her go? As selfish as it seemed, he couldn't let this girl slip through his fingers. Ever since he laid eyes on her she suddenly felt all to pressures to ever let go of. As Damon rounded a corner at the end of the street he could just about see Elena walking around a corner on the other side of the road, a cab pulling up by the curb. Then, he realised it was a taxi for her. "Elena! Wait!" He yelled across the road, waving his arm hysterically.

Elena heard his voice from behind her and glanced over her shoulder just as she was about to climb into the cab. "Elena!" He shouted again, running across the road and making his way towards her. Once he reached her, Elena turned fully around to face him, her back now turned on the taxi. "Oh, Damon. What are you doing here?" Damon let out a gust of breath, exhausted from his sudden run. "Please don't go." He pleaded after a long second just looking at her in wonder. Elena looked up at him in complete confusion. "But, I thought you wanted me out of the way."

"God, no!" He exclaimed, smirking at her. She smiled in response and then suddenly flinched at the loud sound of totting noise. The cab driver stuck his head out of the window, glaring angrily over at Damon and Elena, "Are you getting in or what!?" The driver yelled impatiently. Elena's eyes began to flick from the driver to Damon. Damon noticed her sudden tricky position in the situation and held his hand up to the driver, "No, it's ok. Thank you." The driver groaned and grumpily pulled away from the curb. Elena stared up at Damon for a long moment and he slowly stepped closer to her, "Of course I didn't want you out of the way."

"But, Wendi, she-"

"Fuck Wendi, she interferes. You really don't have to go."

"Maybe I should, though; my family will be worried..." Elena commented softly.

Damon shivered, "Let me drive you home."

"Damon, I was just about to get a cab!"

"Well, maybe I could be your cab." He said suggestively. Elena smiled and held out the thirty pound Wendi had given her, "Here. It's Wendi's money."

"Wendi paid you to get out?"

"No, no! She gave it to me, so I could get a cab but you obviously want to drive me. Unless, you want me to pay you with it." Elena seemed a little nerved about the situation and Damon pushed back her hand. "No way. Elena. Keep it. Get something nice with it or something."

"No, I can't do that!"

"Why not? It's your money now, isn't it?" Damon questioned, cocking an eyebrow. Elena stuttered, "Well, um...I guess so."

"There you go then. Now let's get going, I'm driving you home." Damon prompted, wrapping his arm over her shoulder and walking her away from the curb, towards where his car was parked. "Really, Damon, you don't have to."

"It's the least I can do."

"But you've already done so much for me already!" She laughed, as they became only a few feet away from his car that was parked along the curb. He withdrew his arm from around her should and pulled open the passenger door for her to climb in. "And there's still a lot more I _want_ to do for you." He smiled as she climbed in and he shut the door closed behind her. He walked around the car and got in the other side. Elena pulled her seatbelt over her and buckled herself in. Damon turned the key and quickly glanced over at her, watching her relax down in her seat.

She caught his glancing turning into a gaze and Damon quickly snapped out of it, turning his gaze away and slowly beginning to pull out from the curb.

As soon as Damon pulled away from the curb and turned down another road, Elena explained to him where she lived. To Damon's surprise Elena only lived a couple of roads away from him. "12 Dina Street." Elena said her door number and street name out allowed to him. Damon pretended to just take it in even though he was more than happy to taking in the information. Knowing where she lived, gave him the opportunity to possibly visit her again sometime. As he began to drive down her road, looking out for her house they occasionally swapped little glances and smiles. Neither of them could work out the awkwardness that was going on between them, the chemistry, but it felt good to be mates, and good that Damon had saved her. Even though growing close to Damon was the last thing on Elena's mind, she was happy to be with him. "There." She pointed up ahead, and Damon caught a look of her front door. He pulled up along the curb just outside her house and climbed out.

He walked around the car and pulled open her door for her. Once she was out Damon shut the door. He thought she would just rush inside but instead she stayed standing beside him. He slowly turned towards her, his eyes meeting hers. Damon pursed his lips nervously, unsure of what to say at this point. Elena sighed and shot him a appreciative smile. "Thank you." She said and hugged him. He felt a shiver shoot up inside his body from the contact but wrapped his arms around her, trying to be kind. Elena could feel his breath on her neck as they hugged each other. They stayed there for a long moment, just hugging. Arms wrapping around each other's bodies. After a long moment, she sighed and pulled away. Damon let her go out from his hold. "Thanks for taking care of me and everything."

"Don't mention it."

She gave him one final smile and walked over to her front porch, and knocked on the door. Her parents answered in seconds and yelled in relief, "Oh, thank goodness!" Her mum wailed, tugging Elena into her arms for an embrace. Damon turned to hsi car and quickly drove away.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: THANKS SO MUCH FOR READING, PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW AND LET ME NO WHAT YOU THINK. I WILL BE INTERESTED FOR ANY TYPE OF ADVICE IF YOU WISH TO GIVE ANY. **


	6. Chapter 6

Aware that he had to stay away from Elena was not doing him any favours. He knew he liked her, really liked her but part of him couldn't pin point why. He'd only known her for so many hours, not even a day, and somehow he began to see a soft side being brought out on him. He wondered what it was but I dared find out. Wendi was right, getting involved with Elena could wreck them all but on the other hand he didn't care. He just wanted to be close to her, he wanted to develop some relationship between the both of them or something. It was like a sheet had been lifted and he had found a caring part of himself he didn't know he had. Within minutes Damon had arrived back at the house and walked in through the front door. Wendi was nowhere to be seen, nor was Stefan. Instead of running around the house looking for them he headed down the corridor, towards Caroline's bedroom. Before pushing the door slowly open he took a breath, leaning his forehead against it. There had to be something he could do to fix all of this.

Damon took another deep breath and pushed the door slowly open, slowly revealing Caroline's still, cold, dead...body. He walked in and made his way over to her bedside. He smiled down at her, his eyes sad. "I'm so sorry." He murmured under his heavy breath. Then before he could say anymore he caught a glimpse of a pink glow shuddering from underneath the bed covers. He stared down at the bed covers for a long second, waiting to see the pink glow occur again, and it did. It shone brightly through the fabric, glowering madly. He reached out and pulled back the covers, revealing Caroline's body, her arms, her waist, hips and her thighs to her legs. Every put of her body began to glow in pink lines. He stared down at her body for a long moment, trying to put together what must have been happening to her. Then, he realised the pink lines were her blood veins. They glowed in a pink tone. It was from the potion he had given her, Klaus's potion! Her pink glowering veins began to trace all the way down her body, her skin beginning to look entirely see-through.

Her face was pale, not glowing pink like the rest of her body. Her eyes remained close, her body still, cold and dead. For a moment his hopes were rising but then as his mind tried to work around what was happening he couldn't actually make out what this could mean. Could these definitely save her? Could the potion get her to hold on just a little bit longer. He thought back to when he had attempted to steal the potion and got caught but Klaus. Was it really worth stealing the damn' potion? Would it have really worked? Maybe Klaus knew it wouldn't have worked, he wouldn't have said anything. After all, he loved it when he could make a fool out of people. The house was silent; it was as quiet as a grave. For a moment he wondered if there was even anyone inside the house. Damon continued to stand there, just staring down at her glowering pink, veined, pale body. His mind snapped into action and he stepped away from the bed, racing out of the room in search of Wendi and Stefan. "Wendi! Stefan! Get down here, it's Caroline!" He called, his eyes glancing around the corridor, standing outside of Caroline's bedroom. Within seconds Wendi appeared from the top of the stairs, but she didn't make a move to work all the way down her.

"Damon?" She questioned, her expression half mad about earlier.

"Where's Stefan?" Damon asked her. Wendi remained standing at the top of the stairs, Damon look up at her. "He's in his room, asleep."

"You both gotta get down here, it's Caroline, I think she's waking up!"

"Waking up!? But, but, she's dead!?" Wendi exclaimed in half confusion but also hope that just maybe Caroline could be coming back to life.

"Just get down here!" Damon ordered urgently, "Now!"

Wendi raced back up the stairs, along the upstairs corridor and raced to Stefan's room, swinging open his bedroom door. "Stefan! Stefan! Get up! Now!" Wendi yelled, barging into his room, and shoving him in the shoulder as his sleepy body laid on his bed. "What? Why...?" Spoke a groggily Stefan. "It's Caroline! Quick!" Wendi, yanked on the sleeve of his t-shirt. As soon as Stefan heard that name slip off Wendi's tongue he immediately shot up from his bed, his eyes filled with nothing but alarm and urgency. "What's wrong!? What's up with her!?" He asked, panicked.

"She's waking up! Quick! Come on!" Wendi yelled, rushing out of his room and down the upstairs corridor, leading down to the stairs to where Damon stood outside Caroline's room. The both of them back raced down the stairs and met Damon outside Caroline's door. Damon dragged the pair of them into her room and their eyes widened at Caroline's glowering pink body. They could see pink liquid literally running through her veins, her skin that overlapped her insides and organs completely invisible. "What the hell!" Wendi exclaimed, beginning to freak out. Stefan stepped closer to Caroline's bedside, passing through Damon. "What does this mean?" He asked, glancing over at Damon.

Damon sighed and answered, "I think it mean the potion is working."

"How long has she been like this?" Wendi asked, stepping towards Stefan to get a closer look, the pink glow in her veins still not dying or fading away.

Damon shrugged and shook his head, "Not long. I just got in and saw the glow from underneath the covers."

"So, this means she could come back to life?"

"Maybe. Hopefully." Damon answered his eyes on Caroline's body.

"Maybe she was never dead." Wendi commented. Damon and Stefan switched glances and then both looked down at Wendi. "Actually, that's probably true." Damon said, his eyes on Wendi. Wendi looked up at him, her head tilted, "So?" She asked.

"So..." Damon began but nothing would come.

"All that is happening is this right now, nothing more, maybe the potion need to react to the body somehow." Stefan suggested. Wendi and Damon both looked over at Stefan.

"What are you saying?" Wendi asked him. Stefan shrugged, "Maybe there's something we're missing."

Damon took the opportunity to think the whole situation through, the potion, her sudden death, Wendi's comment about maybe she never was dead. Maybe just asleep.

"He's right, we must be missing something. But what?" Damon finally spoke.

Wendi exchanged glances with both of them and thought. "What would her system need? Some sort of energy, perhaps? Some activation to get her heart pumping or blood running maybe?" Wendi was trying to work her way round it as best she could. Stefan watched Wendi carefully, noting down her useful suggestions in his head.

"Maybe..." Stefan began.

"What?" Wendi asked. Damon followed, "What?"

"Maybe she needs blood." Stefan said fully.

Damon and Wendi both once again exchanged glances and then turned to nod in approval at Stefan's suggestion. "I think that's exact." Damon grinned.

"Ours?" Wendi asked and Damon shook his head. "No. I don't think it's attractable to her blood stream, her system could easily deny it."

"So what then?" Wendi asked. Damon thought for a moment and then looked at Wendi and Stefan. His eyes saying it all.

"A mortal's blood?" Stefan asked, catching what Damon was getting at.

Wendi looked away from the pair of them, considering it for a moment and then shook her head hurriedly, "We can't, we need a mortal and there's no chance of getting one...at least...not without them asking why we would want their blood."

"Hey, what happened to that girl we brought back last night?" Stefan asked, looking across at Damon. Damon's eyes were on the floor, he had already considered using Elena but that would be so selfish, not after saving her. He couldn't do that to her. It seemed so crawl, yet again why did he care so much. He never would have before.

"Damon?" Stefan pushed.

"She left earlier. I drove her home after Wendi decided to kick her out."

"Only because you tried to kiss her!" Wendi shot back angrily.

Stefan looked at Wendi in shock, "He what!?" Wendi nodded, glancing up at Stefan.

"Yes, you got it. Damon tried to kiss a mortal."

Damon scowled down at Wendi but she just scowled back into return, taking no offense to his expression. Stefan looked at Damon in shock. "How could you-?"

"I didn't actually kiss her, Stefan! Never mind! It's over!" Damon interrupted him. Stefan shook off the matter and skipped straight to his wonder, "What was her name, again?" He asked.

"Elena." Damon replied.

"If she was still here we could have-"

"No, if it was any human they wouldn't have been able to give up their blood without asking why and finding out what we are." Wendi interrupted him and Damon nodded in agreement.

"But, that girl, Elena..." Stefan began and his eyes met Damon's. "She seemed trustworthy; I don't think she would have said anything..."

"She's gone now, anyway." Wendi hissed.

"But Damon, you said you drove her home." Stefan pointed out and Damon turned away from the both of them. "Yeah." He replied softly.

"No! We can't use Elena!" Wendi shouted.

"Why not? She seemed to like Damon, if he asked her kindly and explained, I don't think she'll say anything." Stefan replied, looking back at Wendi.

Wendi seemed angry with the suggestion, but she knew Stefan had a point. Elena did seem like a kind enough girl to keep it all a secret but she couldn't risk it.

"Damon, would you?" Stefan asked, Damon's back still turned on them.

"What?" Damon asked, even though he knew what he meant.

"Would you ask that Elena?"

Damon shrugged and slowly turned back around to face them both, "Um, I dunno...couldn't we use someone else. We could easily just get another mortal and kill them?" He suggested.

Wendi's eyes widened, "That's even worse! You'd do that very easily Damon, we remember last time very clearly and it almost got us all killed!"

"What's wrong with asking Elena. She's a friend now, isn't she?" Stefan tilted his head to one side, eyeing Damon curiously. Damon looked at Wendi, "Well.." He began. Wendi sighed and looked up to meet Stefan's glance. "I told Damon he can't get involved with Elena."

"What the hell? Why not? She seems a nice girl, what's the worse she could do?"

"Stefan, we can't, it means risking everything." Wendi explained with a tired sigh.

"Well if she did try and make a move we could kill her...it's not like any one would be none the wiser." Stefan shrugged. Damon's eyes widened at Stefan. "No way. If we're gonna do this, let's be careful about it."

Wendi clapped in approval, "Wow, Damon has finally seen some softness to life!"

"Shut up!" He hissed at her and she scowled in response.

Stefan took a deep breath, "So? Are you gonna ask her, Damon?"

"Yes, I know where she lives...I can ask her..." Damon began, looking over at Wendi.

Wendi sighed in defeat, "Ok, ask her tomorrow evening. But, we've got be at ease with this. We have to first explain it to her. Damon, that has to be your job, if you're going to do it? Ok?"

"Ok." He nodded at her, "But, she's recovering from that awful night, so I'll take it easy on her." He added, now looking over at Stefan. Stefan nodded, rasing his hands in surrender, "Yeah, cool, whatever. Just make sure, ok?"

Damon nodded, "Sure."


	7. Chapter 7

The next day Damon got ready, leaving Wendi in Caroline's room where she fell asleep the night before, just watching her. The pink glow was still night dying or fading away therefore Stefan and Damon took it as a sign that the potion needed something to react to in order to kick in. It had to be blood. Damon began to make his way out of his room just as Stefan stepped across the corridor, making his way over to him. "So, how exactly are you gonna play this out?" Stefan asked. Damon shrugged unknowingly. "I'm just gonna take it smooth with her."

"So, what, you're just gonna knock on her door or something?"

"I'll drive to her house, knock at her door and invite her out." Damon explained.

Stefan gave him a crooked smile, "On a date?" He teased.

"No." Damon hissed at him, given him a warning glare. Stefan backed away, his hands up in surrender. "Joking!" He exclaimed.

Damon sighed and turned away heading for the stairs. "Are you gonna pretend it's a date?" Stefan asked, following him down the stairs. "Shut up, Stefan!" Damon growled as he reached the bottom of the stairs.

Stefan laughed, as he watched him walk towards the front door. Wendi stepped out of Caroline's room, rubbing her eyes from lack of sleep. "What happened last night?" She asked. Stefan snickered, "You fell asleep next to Caroline, we just left you to rest."

"Well, i don't think it was very much rest...I'm shattered!" She moaned in a groggy mood. Damon scowled at her, tired of her moaning and turned to pull the front door open. Before he could leave, Wendi managed to get a word in. "You going to see Elena, then?"

"Yes." He growled, glancing over his shoulder, giving her a piercing look. Wendi backed off and shrugged, "I was only asking. Don't blame me if she freaks out! I did warn you both." Stefan rolled his eyes, "Seriously, Wendi, do you ever relax?"

"Yes, as it happens." She scowled at him. Damon rolled his eyes at the pair of them and just stepped out of the house onto the front porch, shutting the door closed behind him, leaving the both of them to ague between each other. He took a deep breath and began to walk down the steps of the front porch, heading down the walk path along where his car was parked along the curb. He pressed the unlock button on his car keys and climbed in, turning the keys in the engine. He sighed, sitting back for a moment before making a move to pull away from the curb. He just sat there, his head leaned against the car seat, just thinking about what this could do to him, having to ask Elena of such thing. He could just imagine her face at that very moment, asking her, he guessed her reaction would be to run for the hills and never look back. He knew Stefan was right, Elena did like him but not for much longer if he was to ask this of her. Especially after saving her after such a traumatising night.

After a long moment he began to pull the car away from the curb and made a start on driving down the road, turning an end corner where Elena had directed him yesterday. His breathing began to slowly change as he rounded the corner, knowing he didn't live far from her neighbourhood. His chest began to slightly rise in anxiousity. He had hoped Elena would take it smoothly and hopefully agree to it. He wouldn't plan to force her, if she didn't want to. His heart had some urge towards her, feelings that he didn't recognise which changed the entire situation. Stefan on the other hand didn't really care as long as it could save Caroline but to Damon it meant everything to him to not loose Elena even though there wasn't really a relationship between them. He had found her and he couldn't let her go. Stefan obviously wouldn't have realised although Wendi knew exactly what Damon felt about it all, he was discovering new feelings he had never ever felt before and Wendi noticed it straight away, even before she caught the two of them on the verge of their almost kiss. Damon sighed heavily as he approached Elena's street and began to slowly drive down it, looking out for her door number. When he could catch a glimpse of her front porch he began to park along the curb, but just a couple of houses down the road away from her house as not to look too in her face or desperate in any sort of way.

He turned off the engine and pulled his car keys out, slipping them into his back jean pocket. As he climbed out of the car he took a steady deep breath and shut the door behind him, slowly beginning to work steadily down the walk path along to her house. Once he reached her house, he made a move and strode across her drive way and up to her front porch. He inhaled deeply and raised his fist, giving a soft knock on the front door. A few seconds past waiting for an answer and then he began to hair some muffling noises from inside. The front door slowly open and a tall women with dark brunette hair, sharp face and a thin red lips stood before him. "Hello?" She said, her eyebrow arching upwards in curiosity. Damon smiled and cleared his throat before beginning to speak. "Um, hey, I'm Damon. A friend of Elena's." He introduced himself kindly. The woman's face suddenly brightened up and she held her hand out to him to shake. He took her hand in his and shook it. "Oh, hello!" She said, a smile widening across her face. "It's nice to meet you, Damon. I didn't know Elena was expecting a friend round today." She added. Damon stuttered a little at his answer, "Err, w-well...actually she's not. I just thought I'd pop round and see her." The woman's eyebrows arched again in curiosity, suddenly trying to seek him out. "Oh, well she's upstairs in her room. Would you like to come in?" She asked. Damon smiled, "If that's ok." He replied.

The woman smiled and pulled the front door fully open, stepping aside to let him walk in. Damon stepped into the house and she shut the door behind him. "So, um...are you Elena's mother?" He asked her. She gave him a wide smile, "Yes, I am. The mother who she left in the middle of a party two nights ago, without a word!" She was mad. Damon felt his curiosity heighten, so the argument Elena said she had that caused her to be laying in the middle of the streets was to do with her mum. A argument with her parents. Damon just smiled at her, hiding his wonder in his eyes. "Hey, are you that boy who drove off from outside my house yesterday?" Damon said nothing. "...when my daughter turned up, you drove off from behind her. Did you bring her back home? Is that how she knows you?" For a long moment Damon said nothing and eventually gave her a nod. The woman smiled proudly of him and placed her hand on his shoulder, "I was asking her about that. She wouldn't tell me but I knew a boy had got her home safely. Thank you." Damon shook his head, "Oh, it's nothing really."

Before anything else could be said a loud screeching noise sounded from in the front room. Elena's mother sighed tiredly and retreated her hand away from Damon's shoulder, "Sorry about this, got a lot of kids on my hands at the moment." Damon just chuckled in response, "It's ok."

"Elena is upstairs in her room. You can go up and see her." Her mother said, turning away to head towards the front room. Damon smiled and glanced over to the long white, carpeted stairs that apparently led up to Elena's bedroom. He slowly walked up them, taking it steady; as he did his mind began to race through everything he had to remember to say to her and how to say it. When he reached the top of the stairs his stomach began to feel knot tying up within side him, his nerve system kicking in. There were four doors upstairs. One must have obviously been a bathroom and the others all bedroom or cupboards. He glanced around not knowing which one was her bedroom, then he noticed one door at the far end at the side of the stairs was a jar open. He walked over to it and gave it a soft knock lightly with the back of his knuckles.

"Come in." A soft voice called from inside. To his hope, it sounded just like Elena, the same girl he had found laying on the streets only two nights ago. He pushed the door softly open and stepped in. Elena turned around, expecting it to be her Mum or Dad but she was wrong. She gasped in surprised, her hand flying to her chest. "Oh! I thought you was my Mum." Damon stepped in and closed the door behind him. He smirked, "Nope, it's me. Your mums downstairs looking after 'the kids'" he done air quotes with his fingers, a grin portrayed on his devious face. Elena laughed, leaning back against her dressing table. "Oh, yeah, she babysits." Damon tilted his head, "Really? Why?"

"I started growing up and she felt lonely. She did childcare at college so she's got the qualifications to do it as a job." Elena explained. Damon nodded, "Not bad."

"Why are you here?" She asked, her face curious as ever. Damon inhaled and walked towards her, "I was wondering, do you wanna go out for the day?"

"What?"

"Out...do you want to go out?" He repeated, slightly nervous.

"Um, ok then, where?"

"Out for some lunch or something? I was bored today and thought I'd see if you wanted to spend the day with me." He explained, looking a little more confident. She nodded with a soft smile, "Ok then, sure." She felt rather curious about his visit but another part of her was delighted to see him again. "I just gotta go bathroom, freshen up." He nodded, "Ok." She quickly sped walked over to the bathroom which was built into her room. He stood in the middle of her room, admiring it's feature. It was blue and purple. Her was were a wallpaper of blue and purple butterflies, her bed was purple, her dressing table white with purple lines framing around it as a design. He smiled, liking the design. After a few minute Elena appeared out from the bathroom, causing Damon to turn around, studying her. "You look nice." He commented. Whilst Elena had been in the bathroom, she had changed her hair, tying it up in a pony tail, adding a side blue flower as a little hair accessory. She wore a top blue blouse and tight blue jean with converses. "Thanks." She spoke after a few seconds of just gazing up at him. They both breathed and she began to lead him out of her room, heading for the stairs. Damon followed her down and as soon as they both reached the front door her mother appeared with a three year old kid in her arms, clung to her chest securely "Hey, darling, you going out?"

Elena pursed her lips, "Yeah, I'll be back at like, six."

Her mother nodded and smiled over at Damon, "Bye Damon, I'll see another time, maybe." He smiled kindly at her, "Yes, of course." Elena and Damon stepped out, her mother shutting the door closed behind them.

"So, why did you want to spend your day with me?" Elena asked, as he began to walk away from her drive way, her following from behind.

"Why not?"

"Well, it just seems all a bit unexpected and sudden." Elena admitted.

"I like to keep track of new friends I make." He grinned deviously over his shoulder at her, as they began to walk down the walk path towards his car.

"So, what are we doing?" She asked. "What would you _like _to do?" Elena gave him a curious gaze as they reached his car. "It's my choice?" She asked. He nodded, "Of course."

"Ok, then. Um, the beach?"

"At your service, Ma'am."

They both climbed into his car and drive down to the beach. The beach was only down a few corners and down a few hills from them, they practically lived on the edge of a sea front, which was Damon's bedroom view from his house. For a while it was bit of a long drive but before they knew it they were there. Damon bought them both an ice cream and both sat on the stone and pebbles, enjoying the sea view. Elena began to settle down beside him and laid her head on his shoulder. Damon's eyes flickered down to her at her surprising movement. "So, how long have you lived round here?" He asked, trying to bring up a conversation. She closed her eyes peacefully, listening to the sounds of the sea and sea goals. "About three years."

"Oh, not long then?"

She shook her head, "Nope. Before I lived back in London, but my mother wanted to move somewhere more peaceful and my Dad was doing her head in at the time." She laughed. Damon grinned at the sound, "I love that sound."

"What?"

"Your laughter. It's so lovely." He stroked her hair, as she leaned against his shoulder. A shiver worked it's way up her spine at the contact. "Oh, thanks."

"So, how long have YOU lived here?" She started questioning him. He smiled and replied, "Six years." And then he added, "What's your favourite colour?"

"Purple."

"I thought so." He answered straight away. Her eyebrows creased, "How?"

"Your bedroom...it's covered in it." He grinned and she laughed loudly, "Oh yeah, not something you can miss."

"Nope." He shook his head. "What's _your_ favourite colour?" She asked him. He smirked and glanced down at her face, her eyes closed, leaning against his shoulder. "Seems like this has turned into 21 Questions."

"You don't like 21 Questions?" She asked. He nodded, "Yeah, I do." He assured her. She grinned, her eyes remaining closed, "Then, shut up and answer the question." He laughed and answered, "Red."

"That's a nice colour." She said in a calm and husky voice. His grin widened and he finally said, "Um, Elena..." He began. Elena peered up at him, "Yeah?"

"I need to talk to you about something."

"What is it?"

"Well, um..." Damon struggled to explain. "You know I said our friend had died, Caroline."

"Oh, yes?"

"Well, you said you could do something to help."

"Yeah?" Elena pushed.

Damon swallowed, "Well, you can. But, there's something you need to know." Elena sat up, leaning her head away from his shoulder and just staring at him, waiting. Damon began his explanation, "You remember when I said, I could tell you because you'd find out what I am?"

"Yeah, I didn't understand..." Elena replied, "...next thing, you're gonna be telling me is that you're a bad person." She smirked but he didn't join in with the joke.

"Elena, if a friend told you they weren't...human, what would you do?" He asked, with a serious expression.

She sat there for a moment, just staring at him blankly, "What's that got to do with it?"

"Everything." He whispered, his eyes digging deeply into hers. She breathed deeply and replied, "Well, I'd be kinda shocked but...as long as they were no harm, I think I'd be ok about it. I'd stay being their friend, I guess." She was honest in her answer and he could tell, by the way she spoke, she meant every word.

"What would you say if I wasn't human?" He leaned in, his eyes deepening into hers. She paused in thought for a minute. "I'd say, hurry up and tell me what you are." Elena grinned cheekily. Damon felt a spark of shock shoot right through him, wait, did she just say what he thought she said?

"You don't care?" He asked, leaning closer to her, his breath hitting her lips.

She bit her lip and slowly shook her head, "Not really."

He tilted his head and arched an eyebrow, "You're not scared?"

"Have you hurt me?" She asked, looking deep into his eyes. His lips pressed into a thin line, "I guess not."

"Are you gonna tell me?" She asked, tilted her head like he had tilted his. He grinned and took a deep breath, "Do you really want to know?" she nodded. His insides began to twist furiously. _'It's now or never, Damon'_ he thought.

"I'm a Vampire."

Her eyes widened, surprised and for a moment he regretted saying it. "A Vampire?" She breathed, her lips parting slightly. He gave her a slow nod in response.

"You scared yet?" He asked, leaning in a little more, his face only inches from hers. Her chest began to heave, "Do you want me to be?" she breathed. He smiled, "No."


	8. Chapter 8

"Elena, I need a favour." He said between heavy breathing, so badly wanting to kiss her but knew he couldn't. "What?" She said, slowly leaning away, trying to restrain her breathing. "My friend, Caroline, there's a chance she could survive."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"How?" She asked, a little stunned by his statement.

"Well, she's a Vampire too and well...in order for her to, err...survive, she's going to need...blood."

"Blood." She repeated, staring at him. He nodded. She took a heavy breath in and said, "Human blood?"

He nodded again, letting her work around it herself. She glanced over at the dancing waves in the sea, "What are you saying?"

"I'm saying...asking...for a sample of your blood." He whispered softly, his eyes soft and his lips pressed into a thin line. Elena swallowed nervously, "Now I'm scared." She murmured, looking away from him.

Damon's heart began to race, his mind panicking and he immediately reached out to grab her wrist. "Please, don't be, Elena. I really like you, please don't-"

"Is Wendi a Vampire too?"

"Yes." He nodded. "And, the other one?" She asked.

"Stefan? Yes." Damon answered, clinging onto her wrist. "We all are. But, we don't kill humans, we're not a harm. Please, Elena...I asked you, what you'd say and you said if I wasn't any harm you'd be ok with it."

She sighed and finally met his gaze. "Is this all you wanted to see me for?" Damon didn't say anything. "To get some blood from me?" She added, looking a little upset now. Damon hurriedly shook his head, "No, no! I actually did want to see you, but they also wanted me to ask you about it."

She thought for a long moment, staring at him, her eyes hurt. He leaned in closer to her, his breath once again hitting her lips, causing her chest to heave nervously, "Please, Elena, you said you wasn't scared."

"I'm not." She whispered.

"Then what's wrong?" He whispered back.

"I just...I liked you, a lot." She admitted, biting her bottom lip, nervously. Its heart literally melted at her confession and it only heightened the urge to kiss her even more. "And I like you!" He exclaimed in a soft voice, smiling. "I just feel used, now." She admitted. She looked away, her tears filling up. Damon could understand why but he also actually did want to see her again, not just because he was after her blood but because he felt something for her.

He had to prove to her, she meant something to him. With the slowest movement, he grasped hold of her chin, forcing her to look at him. Her eyes met his and his lips came down to her ear, "I'm not using you, I'm just asking. If you don't want to, it's fine. I won't force you." He whispered. She let out a shaky breath, "Will it hurt?"

"Not in the slightest." He whispered, his voice turning husky. She bit down hard on her lip, his lips still at her ear, his chin hovering beside her jaw line. "Yes." She murmured, "I'll do it." he smiled and pulled away, his face inches from hers, "You don't have to." She shook her head, "No, I'll feel terrible if I don't." He smirked at that, "I didn't mean to make you feel guilty about it all." She laughed softly, "No, it's fine." He so badly wanted to kiss her, his lips only inches from hers. She noticed the desire in his eyes but tried to shake off the thought. "Shall we go then?"

"Would you like to do it now, then?" His eyebrow arched, his head slightly tilting. She nodded, "Now or later, it might as well be now." He grinned and stood up, helping her up with him. "I should explain how it works though. Don't be afraid." He assured her, taking her small, soft hands into his. She gazed up at him, "Will I have to be bitten?" She asked, "I mean, I've only seen movies on vampires...I'm not quite sure how it's done in real life." She added. He chuckled and brang his lips down to hers, "Twilight really is _not _optional." She once again bit down on her lip, feeling her insides crawl around inside her. He pulled away, and look her straight in the eyes. "Yes, you'll have to be bitten." She took in a deep breath, not looking so confident as she had before the conversation had even escalated into subject. He raised his hand and softly stroked her cheek with his thumb, "It's ok. You won't feel a thing." He murmured. She swallowed and nodded.

They both made their way back to his car, and Damon drove her back to his house. As they drove away from the beach she asked, "Why didn't you tell me sooner. Didn't you trust me?" Damon turned a corner, the steering wheel turning with him, "I did...Wendi didn't. That was the reason why she wanted you out, she couldn't risk keeping you under my care, she thought I'd slip up. Which I almost could have." He admitted shamefully, steering the steering well to the left, turning down his road to where he lived. Elena remained perfectly calm and relaxed in the chair, even though her insides were shaking wildly. "I won't tell anyone." She said in a soft voice and he knew she meant it. How she spoke was the easiest way to tell if she meant what she said, and she definitely meant it, with all her heart. "Thank you." He replied, glancing over at her. "You know, Wendi won't shut up about it. She won't trust anyone. Not even me!" He chuckled and Elena laughed with him, "She does seem like the knaggy type."

"God, 'knaggy' isn't even close!" Damon laughed, causing Elena the grin widely, turning away to hold her hand over her mouth from bursting out into uncontrollable laughter.

Once they arrived, Damon parked along the curb and helped Elena out, supporting her as she balanced to stand from climbing out of the car. "Stefan will be pleased." Damon sighed, leading her up to his front porch. He slid his door keys into the keyhole of the front door and softly pushed it opened. He pulled Elena in and locked the door behind him. When the noise of the door shutting sounded through the house, Wendi suddenly appeared from the top of the stairs, her eyes blazing with questions. Her jaw immediately dropped open as soon as she saw Elena standing beside Damon. "Elena. Hey." She smiled sweetly, slowly making her way down the stairs to reach her. Damon glared at her with warning eyes. "She knows, Wendi. I told her." Wendi's smile dropped. "Ok." She said as calmly as she could manage. Elena smiled kindly at Wendi and she returned it. "I'll do it." Elena told Wendi. Wendi nodded once at her, her eyes kind and welcoming. "Very well. As long as you are comfortable with this and you won't tell anyone?" She questioned, raising her finger at her. Elena shook her head, "I promise, I won't tell a soul. I just want to do what I can to help." She admitted as kindly as she could. Wendi smiled at her efforts of coming and braveness. "Thank you, Elena."

Suddenly Stefan appeared from round the corner of the hallway, his eyes bright and eager, "Is it-"

"Yes, she's here." Damon confirmed before he could finish. Stefan froze beside Wendi, just staring down at Elena. "She knows?" Stefan asked. Damon nodded. Elena stayed close by Damon's side.

Wendi pressed her palms together and smiled sweetly at Elena, "Follow me, Elena." Wendi leaded Elena into the front room, Damon and Stefan followed from behind. Once they were all in, Stefan shut the door closed behind them. Wendi turned and stood beside the couch. "Ok. Are you aware you're gonna have to be bitten, Elena?" She asked her. Elena nodded. Damon glanced down at her and looked over at Wendi. Wendi kept her eyes pinned on Elena, "One of us has to bite you. It won't hurt, sweetie. I promise. It's your choice if you want to do this, remember you don't have to." Elena shook her head, "No, I want to." Damon breathed and looked at Wendi, "I think Elena may feel a little more comfortable if it was me who did it." He glanced back down at Elena for confirmation. Elena looked at her, her eyes afraid but despite the fear she nodded with a smile. "Yes." She spoke. Wendi breathed in deeply, "And you understand this blood will be for Caroline. The girl who is dying." Elena nodded. "I understand."

Stefan stood behind Wendi, tugging at her wrist. "We'll leave you with Damon." He murmured, softly warning Wendi to back off. Wendi smiled, "Yes. Damon will be the one to do it, if that's what you want." Elena nodded. Wendi breathed, "Ok, we'll leave you two alone." Stefan and Wendi walked passed them, as they did; Wendi placed her hand softly on Elena's shoulder as a soft and gentle gesture to behave herself. Damon closed his eyes and turned away from Elena to shut the door behind Wendi and Stefan. Damon remained stood, his back to Elena, his forehead pressed against the door. He really hated having to do this but he knew he had to. If he didn't, there would be not much of any other option. Caroline's life was in danger, and he had to do something. Stefan would go ballistic if Damon didn't go through with his promise. Elena stood frozen, her arms and legs trembling madly. She bit down on her lip, glancing at Damon who remained with his forehead leaned against the door. After a minute he pulled away from the door and turned towards, Elena, slowly walking towards her. "You might want to sit down." He suggested. Elena walked over to the couch and sat down.

She watched him as he shrugged off his leather jacket and laid it over the arm of the couch. He noticed her nervousness as she bit down heard on her lip, watching him. His eyes were soft and reassuring. "I promise you, Elena, this won't hurt one bit." He set next to her on the couch, turning his body towards hers to face her. He leaned into her, and tugged on her chin, forcing her to release her bottom lip with her teeth. "Doing that won't help." He whispered, stroking her cheek with his thumb. "Do you need a moment?" He asked. She nodded, "Yes, please." She breathed, trying to steady her heaving chest. "How does it feel?" She asked, looking at him. He tilted his head, smiling softly. "It actually feels quite soothing, no pain inflicted at all." Her eyebrow creased. "It feels good?" He tilted his head from side to side, "Yes, in a way. No pain at all, but it will make your muscles feel weak and send your nerves on the edge but it feels soothing." She nodded, taking it all in. "Would you feel more comfortable lying down?" He asked. She nodded and laid back as he shifted to the edge, letting her legs lay comfortable on the couch. He ran a hand through his hair as she looked up at him. He let out a breath and climbed on top of her, his body hovering over hers.

She stared up at him, wanting him to kiss her at that very moment. He did just as much but if he did he knew he'd be in deep trouble, especially with Wendi. "Where are you biting me, can I ask?" Elena breathed nervously. Damon smiled, "Your neck." Elena nodded, "Ok." She slowly closed her eyes, turning to the side, letting him have full access to her flesh of her neck. He sucked in a sharp breath, leaning in, his lips drawing closer and closer to her warm flesh. When he lips were only inches from her neck, he could already feel the blood inside her pumping wildly, her heart thumping like crazy. He opened his mouth, his fangs appearing and as carefully and softly as he could he dug into her neck. Once his fangs slipped into her flesh, seeping through her skin, she gasped. Her hands flew to his shoulders, holding onto him. He began to slowly suck. Within second she felt her organs rattle inside her madly, her muscles unable to move, as if they had falling to sleep. Her chest heaved like mad. She could feel the blood inside her running backwards and half of it travelling up to the spot of her neck where Damon's fangs dug into, sucking it up, drinking it in. Her mouth gapped open, her hips rising from her nerves running around crazily inside her. Damon's hands rested on her waist, stroking her sides, calming her. After a few minutes, a began to count up to ten in his head so he would know what time to stop. Her nerves shook and shook inside her stomach.

As Damon continued to drink from her, he earned himself a number of gasps from Elena. Elena's hands held on tight to his shoulders, trying to keep herself together. The feeling of him drinking from her felt weird and soothing as he had promised. No pain inflicted at all. Her mouth gapped open the entire time, trying to catch her breath. Her organs began to slowly steady as Damon finally began to stop. Within five seconds he pulled away, his fangs pulling out of her flesh, leaving two red, bloody holes. He climbed off of her and quickly grabbed a glass and released all the blood he had drank from her into it. Elena laid on the couch, her muscles unreliable, her organs almost dead and confused from the disturbance to her blood system. Her heart began to slow down and she eventually caught her breath. She slowly opened her eyes, her vision slightly blurry from what had happened. Damon finished releasing her swallowed blood from his system and pulled the glass out in front of him, examining her blood inside the glass. He set the glass on the side and rushed over to her. She tried to move her neck but instead moaned in confusion to her intractable muscles that just wouldn't respond. "Don't try to move, Elena." He ordered, grabbing a white cloth and holding it to her neck. She stayed still as he sat by her side, pressing the cloth against her flesh. He watched her chest relax and focused on her heart beat which had now calmed down. After a long minute he pulled the cloth away which now had a huge patch of blood on it and he leaned down and kissed her neck, where his fangs had been. She let out a moan at the contact which caused him to smile proudly. "Did that hurt?" He asked, even though he knew all too well it didn't. She made an attempt to shake her head, "No." He pulled away and looked straight into her eyes. She just looked up at him in awe. The way she looked at him made his heart melt and he leaned down, his body hovering over hers. His lips became only inches from hers. She let out a gust of breath, hitting his lips. He broken the distance between their lips and his lips crashed down onto hers. She gasped and clung to his neck, kissing back. He dropped the cloth and glided his hand down her waist, stroking her sides.

She moaned as he tongue ran across her bottom lip, begging for entrance. She opened her mouth, her lips parting, giving him full access. Their tongues seeped across each other battling wildly. She breathed desperately into his mouth, desperate for more of him. He bit on her bottom lip, causing her to deep the kiss. Before he lost control, he quickly pulled away, breaking the kiss. She let out a gust of breath, desperate for oxygen, her chest heaving. Damon eventually caught his breath within seconds. "I've wanted to do that ever since I met you." She grinned, biting her bottom lip. He chuckled and pulled on her chin, forcing her to release her lip and gave her a final peck on the lips. "It's our little secret." He whispered into her ear. He couldn't care less what the consequences were anymore, he loved her and that was all there was to it.


	9. Chapter 9

Damon and Elena walked into Caroline's room, Wendi and Stefan following from behind. Damon sucked in a deep breath and held the cup out with Elena's blood inside. He slowly held it towards Caroline's stone, cold frozen lips, parting them slightly, letting the blood seep into her mouth and inside her system. Once all Elena's blood was gone from the cup and into Caroline's body, the pink glow began to fade and a flowing red began to seep through, giving off a red light. Within a long awaiting minute Caroline's eyes suddenly shot open. "Argh!" She cried, her mouth gaping open in pain. They all jumped and Damon held onto her as she starting trying to reach out for his hold. She clung onto his arm, breathing hard, searching for oxygen. "Help me! Help me!" She screamed. Stefan shot to her side, "Here." He took her mouth onto his and let her absorb some of his oxygen from his lungs.

"Oh, my god! She's back...sh-she's alive. Oh, thank goodness!" Wendi breathed excitedly, a grin on her face. "Thank you so much for doing this, Elena!"

"It's ok." When they all began to surround around Caroline, feeling overly pleased to finally have her back, Elena took the opportunity to leave the room. Her mind just pushed her further, forcing her to get out of the house. She glanced up at the clock in the corridor as she shut Caroline's door behind her. 4:23pm. She sighed and began to make her way towards the front door, just when she became only a few step away a tall frame suddenly appeared in front of her, blocking her from stepping any closer to the front door. She looked up and it was Damon. She gasped, "Oh my god! What the hell!" He smirked. She blinked in shock, "Wha- how? How do you do that?" He ignored her question, "Where do you think you're going?"

"I figured you didn't need me anymore." She shamefully admitted, looking down at the ground, her fingers knotting. Damon placed his hand upon his chest when his heart was, his jaw falling slightly open. "Now, that hurts, Elena! Just because I took you here to take a sample of your blood to help a friend, does not mean I don't need you anymore."

"But you don't."

Damon slowly stepped towards her, cutting the distance between them. "Did that kiss mean nothing to you?" His face was only inches from hers.

"N-no, It...it meant everything." She stammered in reply as he leaned closer to her, his body pressing against hers. His hand rose up to her cheek, stroking her skin lovingly. "Don't you feel it? The connection?"

"I..."

"Please, don't leave." He suddenly begged, taking her head in his hands. "I love you, Elena." She stared up at him, trying to take it all in. Then, gradually his lips leaned down and captured hers. The kiss started off tender and soft but as soon as Elena's hands flew up to his neck, pulling him harder to him, deepening the kiss his lips immediately became rough and urgent against hers. The kiss became passionate and their tongue slid across each other, fighting for control. As he began to deepen the kiss further, Elena immediately broke away defiantly. She stepped back, giving in a distance between the two of them. Damon stood still, breathless and just remained staring down at her. Elena breathed heavily, trying to catch her breath, "I can't."

Damon reached out for her but she retreated a few steps back, avoiding his touch. Once he realised she had no intention of letting him touch her again, his hands fell numbly at his sides. "Why? What's wrong?"

"I'm sorry. It's...it's too soon."

"Too soon?" He repeated in question. She nodded, rubbing her forehead stressfully, "Look, I'm just glad your friend is ok. That's all that matters."

"So does this." He stared down at her, with a dark vampire glare, intimidating her. "Look, this was a mistake. It's wrong."

Damon stepped towards her and she retreated another step, slowly backing into a wall behind her. "Elena, sharing one kiss can be noted as a 'mistake' or 'too soon', but a second..."

He slowly began to grin deviously, pressing his body against hers, her back pressing up against the wall. "...a second means 'something'."

"And I know you feel something for me." He added, his lips only inches from hers. She pushed against his chest, breathing heavily at the feel of his body against hers. "Damon, you're a vampire."

"So?"

"I can't compare to that!" She admitted foolishly turning her head away from him, resisting the urge to look at him in the eyes. He grasped her chin, forcing her to look at him. "Compare?" He questioned in disbelief. "Elena, I don't want you to compare. I don't care what differences there are between us."

"Damon, I've just ended a very depressive relationship..." She began and he watched her carefully, his face so close to hers. "...I really don't know if I could do another right now."

He chuckled and nuzzled his head in her neck, savouring her scent, "Who said this was going to be depressing?"

"Please, I can't."

"And who said you had to beg, just shows you can't resist." He grinned against her neck, his teeth grazing along her flesh. "You're twisting it." She breathed, gripping onto his forearms. He chuckled, "And it's working." He began to deliberately run the tip of his teeth along his neck, grazing them up and down in a slow rhythm. Her chest heaved and her breathing grew heavy, her lips parted. "And you gave up yourself, your blood, to help me. That just proves it." His work on her neck referred to him biting her earlier, which led her mind racing back to the memory, the feeling of his fangs deep in her flesh. "You like this." He whispered in her ear, his teeth grazing along her neck. "You loved it, when I fed off you." She closed her eyes, a moan escaping her lips. "You love it, when I do this." He told her, continuing to graze his teeth up her neck. She sucked in a breath, gripping onto his arms that circled her, trapping her against the wall. "Damon, stop it, you're making this difficult." She breathed into his ear. "Aren't I just. And you are loving every bit of it." He answered huskily into her ear and then his lips sunk back down to her neck, pushing his teeth ever so slightly against her flesh as if he was going to bite her again. She panicked and pushed against her arms, "No, stop it. Stop it, please." She begged and he pulled away, his expression concerned. "You're scared."

She breathed in and swallowed, "I'm just finding it hard to comprehend all of this."

"That I'm a vampire?"

"No...just the fact I'm falling for one." She admitted, looking down at the ground. He grinned proudly and grabbed her head between his hands, kissing her deeply, his tongue slipping into her mouth. She moaned at the intimate passionate kisses he fed her. "Please, Elena. Say it." He breathed against her lips, "Say it." he begged. She gasped, grabbing onto his neck, kissing back eagerly. "I love you." She finally spoke, breathing hard between his passionate kisses. He slightly pulled away, "You lied to me, earlier, on the beach."

"What?"  
"You are scared." He said, his eyes digging into hers.

"Ok, yes. A little." She confessed. Damon breathed and his lips pressed into a thin line, "Of me?" He asked, she sighed and gave a little shrug in response, "Falling for a vampire...it's not often I get this every day."

"I wouldn't hurt you. I swear."

She nodded, breathing calmly. "Ok."

**Later that night – Stefan and Wendi. **

"Where's Caroline?" Stefan asked as he sat on the couch next to Wendi. "She's in her room, getting some rest."

"Still not up yet?" He laughed jokingly. Wendi smiled but her eyes didn't agree. "No." Stefan studied her carefully, "What's wrong?"

Wendi sighed, "I just feel so horrible."

"Why?"  
"I feel wicked. I feel so out of order, letting it happen!"

"What?" Stefan asked. Wendi looked at him, her eyes giving him an obvious look as if to say 'what do you think?' He nodded, understanding. "Elena." He answered for her and she nodded, looking away, her eyes meeting the floor. "Wendi, she wanted to do it!"

"Yes, but...I just feel like we've all took advantage, of a young girl, who has clearly been through enough!"

"Elena, wanted to go through with it and it worked! You should be happy!"

"No, Stefan. I should be disgusted, WE should be disgusted! Even thinking to ask her! She's a vulnerable, sensitive, human girl!"

"Who is very brave in what she did and knows very well not to tell anyone a thing" Stefan added.

"You're not getting it!"

"No, you just won't accept this, Wendi! Elena chose this, we accepted. You weren't complaining then! You seemed very fucking eager!"

Wendi groaned, "I refused right from the beginning, actually! But you and Damon just kept pushing and pushing!"

"Who cares!? Caroline's better now! Elena's happy to help, everyone's fine! Now, for fuck sake, just drop it!" He yelled, standing up from the couch and walking out of the front room, leaving her sitting alone.

**MEANWHILE #**

Damon and Elena spent the rest of their time together in his room upstairs. Elena sat on his king size bed, watching the TV that we built into the wall in his bedroom. Damon was at the side of the room, calling out all different names of books he had on his book case after her confessing how much she loved reading. He took the opportunity in reading out all the books he had, challenging to see how many she had already read. To his surprise, she was a very massive reader; she had already read half of the books that he had called out.

"Crimson Horror!" He spoke aloud, naming another book.

"Read it!" She called back, giggling.

"The Great Gatsby!"

"Read it!"

Damon huffed and moved onto another, "A Kiss Before Dying!"

"Read it...six times."

"Twilight?" He questioned, eying her curiously. Her eyes left the TV screen and she stared at him, her cheeks blushing. She knew exactly why he was bringing THAT book up.

"Oh, I think you know the answer to that one." She replied, smiling as her cheeks reddened.

"All of them?" He asked. She nodded, giggling. "Up until Breaking Dawn."

"I can't believe you." Damon groaned in frustration, "Do you spend your entire life reading?" Elena back onto the bed, laying sprawled out on the bed. "Pretty much!" She giggled. Damon grinned and turned towards her, stepping towards her laughing form spread across his king size bed. _His _bed, in _his _room! Elena looked up at him, watching him step closer until his knees hit the end of the mattress. Her laughter began to die, her insides shaking. She bit her lip. Damon grinned and raised his knee, leaning up on the bed and slowly climbing over her, hovering over her small frame. "I bet you haven't read 'Fifty Shades Of Grey'" He grinned deviously and Elena swallowed hard, her cheeks flushing read. He laughed, nuzzling her neck. "You're so adorable when you go red." He leaned up from nuzzling her neck and gave her a gentle, tender kiss on the lips. When he pulled away, studying her reaction, a slight moan of disappointment escaped her lips and he chuckled. "You're beautiful." He murmured and leaned down, kissing her neck as his hands travelled down her body, admiring her curves.

Just as thing began to heat up, his hands gliding down her body for the very first time, exploring her feature, her mouth hanging open in need, the door began to knock. Damon jumped up, retreating his hands away from Elena. With that, Elena immediately sat up, pretending to watch the TV as Damon rushed to the door and opened it wide.


	10. Chapter 10

Wendi stood there, her fingers knotted. "Wendi?" Damon said, surprised by her sudden knock. She gave a forced smile and looked past him, into his room. "Is Elena with you?" Damon eyed her curiously and then nodded, "Um, yeah. She's in here." He opened the door wider for her to step in. Elena sat at the end of the bed, her eyes on the TV. "Elena?" Wendi asked, as she walked into Damon's room, Damon stood behind her with cautious eyes. Elena whipped her head round, her eyes meeting Wendi's. "Oh, hey Wendi." She smiled. "What's up?" She added in question. Wendi smiled at her and walked over to her, "I just wanted to thank you for helping. It was very brave what you did."

"Oh, that's ok."

"No, it's not." Wendi replied stubbornly, "It's really not. What we asked you to do was very hard. You should be proud of yourself; it's not really the easiest thing to do."

Elena's lips parted, unknown of a reply, "Oh, thank you."

"No, thank YOU. Thanks to you, Caroline is alive." Wendi stated as she managed to hide a sniffle as if she was about to release a tear. "I'll leave you two alone now." She murmured, turning her back on them both and quickly dashing out of the room, slamming the door from behind her. Damon looked at Elena with a freaked out expression. "Is she ok?" Elena asked. Damon shrugged, "God knows, I've never seen her open up like that before. She normally keeps herself and thoughts maintained."

"I hope she's ok." Elena hoped, looking down at her legs that dangled over the edge of the mattress. Damon walked over and sat beside her, "Nah, she won't be ok. She'll be fucking bouncing in no time!" Elena laughed at his joke and before she could reply Damon grabbed her waist and pushed her back onto the bed, his big frame hovering her small one. His lips came down to hers, feeding her passionate kisses until she was breathless. He eventually pulled away after a moment, letting Elena catch her breath. "Thank you, though." He whispered, nuzzling her neck. She giggled, wrapping her arms around his neck. "For what?"

"For giving up your blood. Wendi is right, you are brave."

"Mmmm..." Is all Elena could manage as Damon began grazing his teeth along her neck again as before. "Although, you did seem to be enjoying yourself." He whispered, his lips at her ear, his voice husky. "You was right, it does kinda feel good. Weird but good." Damon chuckled down her ear, making her breath escalate. "I could've made it hurt." He whispered. She breathed and a soft laugh escaped her lips, "Just shows you like me, eh?" He laughed as Elena began sliding her hand gently down his chest and his laughter immediately died down into a low moan of arousal. Damon bit down on his bottom lip hard, trying to contain his control. Before Elena's hand could glide further along his abs his hand quickly gripped her wrist, stopping her motion. "Don't." He growled into her ear, his breath on his neck. "Why not?" She asked innocently as her other hand began playing with his hair. "I haven't got the best control."

"I don't want you to have control."

"You don't know what you're saying." He muttered, pulling away and standing up from the bed, turning his back to her. Elena sat up, looking up at him in confusion. "Did I do something wrong?" She asked and with that Damon smirked. _How much more adorable can she get?_, he thought.

"No, you did nothing wrong." He smiled, shaking his head as he slowly turned back to face her. Their eyes met and Elena refused to return his smile, holding her confused expression. "Damon, I was only...you know, nothing..."

"I know, i know." He replied, holding his hands up and walking back over to the bed, sitting beside here. "I know, it's just...you have to remember I'm not the same as you...I can lose control just like that." He snapped his fingers, glancing at her through hooded eyes. "I understand but are you saying you wouldn't...want to?"

He immediately shook his head, "No! I would, but it's a little soon ya'know...and I...I don't feel like you're ready for that yet."

"I wouldn't say I am." She admitted, averting her gaze. He took her face in his hands, looking her deep in the eyes. "I accept that. Don't worry. I love you."

"I love you more." She grinned, her cheeks flushing a pink blushing colour. He chuckled and crashed his lips down to hers, bringing them both into another passionate kiss. "Impossible." He growled against her lips, wrapping his arms tightly around her. A giggle escape her lips in between their passionate kiss.

Meanwhile Wendi was in the kitchen, cleaning up and putting the dishes away. Stefan came in and leaned against the doorframe, "Hey, look..." He began and Wendi looked up at the ceiling, her back to him. She let out an annoyed sigh and turned round to face him, her hand leaning upon the kitchen counter and her other hand on her hip. "I'm sorry about how I acted earlier...it's just, Caroline being ill and using Elena's blood...it's just been a nightmare."

"What, and you think you're the only one who's feeling this way? You think I don't feel like I'm losing insanity right now?"

"Oh, Wendi! Please...let's just cool it?"

"Cool it!?" She exclaimed hysterically. "Cool it!?"

"I've been cooling it for my last 356 years and tonight I am being told to cool my heels? Go look in the mirror!"

"Wendi, I'm sorry ok? I just wanted to apologise. We're al stressed out here after everything that's happened! Please!" He begged, stepping closer to her.

Wendi scowled up at him and turned away, continuing to spray the kitchen counter and wiping it down with a kitchen cloth. She tried her best to block him out, Wendi had always been so close to Stefan, they were like best mates but when Stefan would treat her like nothing her heart would immediately break. They weren't lovers or anything intimate like that, they just had a very strong bond that not many other vampires fulfilled had it was a privilege to have such a friendship between the two of them. Stefan could never stand it when Wendi would turn her back on him. Stefan placed his hand upon her should, drawing his face into her hair, sighing tiredly. "Please." He begged and Wendi looked up at the ceiling, letting out a gust of breath. She was just as stressed and tired about everything as he was and when she took time to reconsider the whole situation she came to terms with it and gave in, turning around to face him. "Sorry." She mumbled grumpily as he wrapped his arms around her, letting her bury her face into his chest. "It's ok. We're both stressed out by everything right now." Wendi scoffed into his chest as she hid her face, her eyes beginning to fill with upcoming tears. "Tell me about it." Stefan stroked her head comfortingly, trying to make her feel better. After a long moment Wendi smield into his chest, letting out a tired sigh. She soon enough pulled away, rubbing her eyes, "Sorry but if I stay wrapped in another one of your cosy hugs all night I think I may just fall asleep."

"Are my hugs really that comforting?" He asked, a little surprised. She nodded, "Shamefully, yes."

"Shamefully!?" He exclaimed with laughter as he raised an eyebrow.

She laughed and turned away to finish off the cleaning, "Shamefully they do make me realise how tired I really am, especially at the best of times when I don't notice."

Stefan nodded and turned to exit the kitchen, "Well then, you and I should both head up for some decent kip then." Wendi shook her head, "No, I must finish down here." Stefan groaned and took the spray and cloth out of her hand. "Let me do that, you go up and get some kip." Wendi looked up at him in unreasurrance. "You sure?"

"Yes. Now go!" He commanded and Wendi took his face into her hands, leaving a tender kiss on his forehead, "Thank you."

Elena and Damon remained laid sprawled out flatly on his bed together, their arms wrapped around each other. "Oh, shit..." She mumbled, pulling away from his embrace. "What's wrong?" Damon asked, watching her scramble off the bed to reach out for her jacket that was on the floor by his bedroom door.

"I'm late! I told my mum I'd be back by 6."

Damon chuckled, his head falling back into the pillow! "Oh, Elena I really was hoping you wouldn't notice and just fall asleep right into my arms."

Elena glanced across to him in shock, her mouth falling open. "What!?"

He shot her a crooked smile, "A first nice moment together...ruined." He muttered, rolling his eyes and looking back towards the TV. Elena sighed. "I'm sorry. I'll make it up to you?"

"How?" He questioned his eyes meeting hers. Elena thought for a moment, "Dunno, you tell me."

"Let me drive you back." He replied, smiling softly.

Elena nodded in agreement. "Ok."


	11. Chapter 11

Twenty minutes later...

Damon had driven Elena back to her house around seven o'clock. Elena's mother opened the front door after looking out of the living room window on look out for her. Elena's Mother held a disapproval expression upon her face, her arms crossed angrily over her chest. Damon smirked slightly through the car wind screen as he studied her mother's expression. Elena however, was not feeling the same humour. "She's gonna kill me."

"Don't worry, I'll say it was my fault."

"It was!" She hissed. At that, Damon bursted out into laughter. "Don't I just know it." He grinned, leaning over and laying a soft peck on her lips. She smiled and turned to climb out of his car. Damon wind down the driver's window and yelled out to Elena's Mother, "I'm so sorry Mrs Gilbert! We got caught up chatting and lost track of time. It won't happen again." A charming smile planted slowly across his pale-vampire face. Elena's Mother sighed and smiled, "You just make sure it don't, Damon, was it?" Elena walked over to her Mother's side. Damon nodded, "Yes, Damon Salvatore."

"Well, thank you for bringing her home safely Damon. I'm sure we won't mind hearing from you again soon." She half smiled, glancing harshly over to Elena who clearly still wasn't forgiven. "Catch up soon, Elena." He grinned cheekily. Elena rolled her eyes and returned the grin, waving him off as he wound up his window and pulled out of the driveway.

"In! Now!" Elena's Mother ordered, pointing harshly at the front door that was left open. Elena frowned and walked in, looking quickly over her shoulder to see Damon's black Mercedes disappear in the distance.

Once Elena was in, her Dad appeared from inside the kitchen, "You are in serious trouble young lady." Her Father's expression was far from pleasant. It was not far from the description of, smoke blazing out of his ears and his face growing a reddish shade. Elena wouldn't mind the lecture but this wasn't the first time she had been late home from nights out and ect. "Look, Dad I'm sorry. I just lost track of time. I'll do anything, just please don't ground me again!"

"Give me one good reason."

"Because being in this dull house drives me crazy! Please! I'll do the chores, anything, the washing, the hovering, anything!" Elena begged. She couldn't bear to spend another six weeks indoors. The house drove her utterly insane, especially with her little brother, Jeremy running around. Her Father began scratching his chin, his eyes shooting across to her mother. Elena's Mother sighed in response, rubbing her forehead in distress. "Fine! Chores! Every single one of them! For three weeks!"

"Thank you!" Elena smiled in relief looking over to her. A touch of happiness touch the corner of her Mother's smile but remained to look distress and disappointed as an adult would be expected to be. "Right, bed! Upstairs now young lady, before I change my mind!"

"Ok, ok!" Elena raised her hands in surrender, but however grinning like a fool and turning away, running hurriedly up the stairs like a excited child. Her Father's eyes followed her curiously and then looked back over to her Mother. "She seems a little over joyed tonight. What's happened?"

"God knows. I think there's something going on between her and that Damon."

"Damon?" Her Father asked, walking towards her. His eyes burned with curiosity, a desperate need for information. "Who's Damon?" With that she immediately regretted mentioning the boy and averted her gaze from his. "The boy I told you who she was seeing today."

"The one who knocked this morning?"

"Yes. Him. I think there's something going on between them. I think..."

"What?"

Her Mother pursed her lips, wondering if she should even say it but she did anyway. With a deep breath she replied, "I think he's her boyfriend." With that her Father's eyes grew wide in horror. Elena had a hell of a lot explaining to do.

Meanwhile – Damon-

"Damon, where the hell have you been? Caroline has been asking about you." Called a female voice from the end of the hallway. Damon locked up from locking the front door behind him and came in eye contact with a moody Wendi, her arms crossed over her chest, leaning against the doorway of the front room.

"Me? Why?" He asked, cocking his eyebrow in curiosity. Wendi shrugged but shot a apologetic look, "Go find out. She's waiting in the front room to speak to you." With that Wendi vanished, leaving Damon standing alone in the hallway. Why would Caroline want to speak to him? They weren't close, they never really spoke to each other, and she was only really close with Stefan and a good friend to Wendi but never really had a proper conversation with Damon. Why would she want to talk to him of all people all of a sudden? Damon couldn't comprehend the fact that she had just survived a traumatic near death experience and the only person she was interested in talking to was him. This of all things really boggled Damon's mind and he was determined to find out the reason behind it.

Damon took a deep breath and took long steady strides down the hallway until he reached the door way of the front room where Wendi stood only seconds ago. When he looked in he came face to face with Caroline who stood in the centre of the huge room, the fire place burning in front of the sofa from behind her. Her face was pale as death, her hands hanging numbly by her sides as if exhaustion had overcame her. Was she alright? She had survived a terrible illness and she still looked as if she was about to drop down dead. Damon took on the thought that maybe she was planning to kill herself. He shook off the thought and looked at Caroline, shooting her a reassuring smile. "Long time no see." He murmured. Caroline nodded, portraying a fake smile upon her face. Her expression was weak and tamed, nothing how Damon would have expected her to be. "Are you ok?" He added in question, stepping towards her. She stepped back and crossed her arms over her chest. "I'm fine. It's just...I need to talk to you."

"I get the impression. What about?"

"You know what about."

Damon became heavily confused by her torment, "Nooo, I don't?" He cocked an eyebrow at her, showing off his confusion. She sighed and turned her back to him, now looking over in the distance where the fire place burned. "Damon, if I wasn't really Stefan's girlfriend, if I wasn't really a part of this...family, as you call it...would you have really bothered?"

"Bothered with what?"

"Saving me." She replied hoarsely, wiping her nose and letting out a slight sniffle. Damon looked at her in shock, his eyebrows now raised in surprise. "Even if you weren't, I still would have saved you. Regardless if you part of this family or not, you are one of us."

"Doesn't mean I wanted to be saved!" She suddenly yelled, whipping around to face him. Damon's eyes widened at her outburst. "W-what?" He stammered in shock. "I wanted to die! Don't you get it!? It was m-m-me...!"

"What do you mean it was you?"

"It was all me! All of it! I did it to myself!" She cried, tears streaming freely down her pale cheeks. Damon stared at her blankly, his expression unreadable. She went on, bursting into a hiccup of sobs and cries. "You had to interfere! Don't you understand, Damon? I poisoned myself! I wanted to die! My number was up and you...Ugh!" She flew her hands into the air, turning her back to him again and burying her face into her hands, disappearing into a burst of sobs, her back shuddering with every sniffle. Damon slowly stepped towards her, placing his hand upon her shaking back. "Why?" He whispered, rubbing her back. "B-b-because...I just needed out. I need out, Damon!"

"You didn't have to attempt suicide, Caroline, you could have spoken to Wendi or Stefan...even me. I would have gladly spoken to you."

"N-no. You don't understand. No one does. I want to die!"

"Oh, Caroline. Don't do this to yourself. You are the one who doesn't understand, you will make yourself feel worse if you keep doing what you're doing to yourself." He murmured, stepping around her until he stood fully in front of her. "Just relax. Get some rest." Caroline sniffled and looked up at him, her eyes meeting his. "Easy for you to say. You haven't been through what I've been through."

"Oh, believe me Caroline...I've had a perfectly clear tutorial of life and don't want to have to tell back stories about any of it." He sighed, placing both his hands on her shoulders as he locked his eyes with her tear stained ones. "You make everything sound so easy. It's untrue." Damon smirked and shrugged in response, "I'm not perfect. I don't want to sound it, but...just take some time, ok? Trust me, you will feel better if you just take it by day. I don't know what's going on or why you did what you did but...just calm down. Breathe. Relax."

"Was this all you wanted to talk to me about?" He added in a soft, comforting voice. "Yes. Thank you, Damon."

"No probs. Hey, I'll catch ya later. I have a girl to check up on." He lightly patted her shoulder and walked passed her, about to exit the front room. Caroline's eyes filled up with curiosity as her eyes began to follow him out. She remained stood in the centre of the front room. "A girl? What girl?"

"Let's just say, I have a new priority." A looked over his shoulder, grinning his usual cheeky grin. Caroline smiled in response, "Wait...you haven't..."

"Oh yes."

"You got a girlfriend?"

Damon nodded, his grin turning into a soft smile, his eyes turning into a look of a soppy puppy. "Wow. That's something I never thought I'd hear from you. Her name?"

"Elena." He murmured, knowing Caroline would recognise the name.

"Wait, what? Elena?"

"Yes."

"Isn't that the girl who s-saved m-me?"

Damon nodded, looking down at the ground. Caroline fully turned towards him and began slowly walking towards him. "You...got your girlfriend to risk her blood...to...to save a...vampire? W-why...why would you do such a thing? And all that time I wanted to die...when you...you got your girlfriend to do your dirty work?"

"No, Caroline, please it wasn't like that." Damon's expression grew into panic and began hanging his hands up in surrender. "Please, just listen; it's not how it sounds. She wanted to help, she-"

"No! You had no right in even asking her! I don't think you understand Damon, Wendi told me she was human! That doesn't even cover how much danger you could have got us all into!" She yelled in horror. "I'm s-sorry...I-I can't..." She stammered, running past him and racing in vampire speed up the stairs. Damon sighed, leaning his forehead against the wood of the door frame, closing his eyes in distress. "Stupid." He murmured. "So, so stupid."


End file.
